


Attention.

by Alexandria_Antoinette



Series: Mindless. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Tim Drake, Courting Rituals, Dark Comedy, Drugged Sex, Hickeys, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Statutory Rape, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_Antoinette/pseuds/Alexandria_Antoinette
Summary: It started with flowers; of course it did. Radiant, tropical flowers Tim hasn't ever seen in person start showing up on his kitchen table. They were beautiful and, once he was sure there were no bomb-like devices or coma-inducing pollen's, he actually place them in his room next to the window and changed their water every day. They lasted three weeks before Tim was forced to throw them out. The next day another intricate vase filled with another arrangement of colorful flowers was placed in the dead-center of his table again.Ra's wasn't exactly subtle in his obsession over Tim, after all.





	1. Obsession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim seems to thoroughly enjoy Ra's treatment.

It started with flowers; of course it did. Radiant, tropical flowers Tim hasn't ever seen in person start showing up on his kitchen table. They were beautiful and, once he was sure there were no bomb-like devices or coma-inducing pollen's, he actually place them in his room next to the window and changed their water every day. They lasted three weeks before Tim was forced to throw them out. The next day another intricate vase filled with another arrangement of colorful flowers was placed in the dead-center of his table again. 

Then there came the chocolates. Anyone who knew him personally knew he had no taste for extraordinarily sweet things, preferring dark chocolate and bitter dark coffee's. Ra's apparently knew this too; edible coffee beans coated in rich dark chocolate in dozens were placed on his window sill, his pillow, his dresser. They would be the best things he had ever eaten, had he been foolish enough to actually try them. Each box had been appreciated for a moment then promptly tossed in the trash. 

Next thing he knew there was, how should he put it, _lingerie _making itself comfortable in his boxers drawer and honestly Tim had never felt something as comfortable as tiny cotton underwear but _that is not the point here;_ Ra's had made himself comfortable with his personal items and it's starting to irritate Tim. Not due to the lack of privacy -because what was that worth now a days- but because he would see things just a few inches out of place and it would rub him raw throughout the day. 

But logically, Tim isn't going to stop him. Why would he? He's getting nice things out of it. 

* * *

Soon enough it get's a bit more obvious. Tim wakes one morning to the smell of flowers, a vase of roses placed right next to him on the night-stand; of fruit's and something that made him think of a family diner on a Sunday morning, and another smell hiding under it all-_coffee. _Tim groaned and looked to his alarm clock, eyes blurry from such a lack of sleep; the large red digits read **9:30** and Tim wanted nothing more than to bury his head even further into his pillow. He had only gotten back home a few hours ago; why couldn't the bastard let him sleep? He was always complaining Tim needed to rest more, and here he is waking him up and nine-thirty in the fucking morning?

Pushing himself into a semi-sitting position, he stares at the back of both his hands framing his pillow for a few seconds; when did he get so pale? Turning his head to his dresser, he locks eyes with his reflection. His hair was hanging below his chin now, and what with the dim lighting peaking through his black-out curtain's, he'd almost be able to confuse himself with his mother in her teens. He's seen the pictures, locked away in a picture book he had only even know about because of his grandmother. _"Your mother always was a bit harsh," _His grandmother would say. _"She's never been known for her kindness or love; but for as long as I've lived, I've never met a stronger woman than the one she's grown into. I can only hope for the same level of strength from you."_

Tim crawled out of his -soft, warm, _miss you already-_ sheets and stretched, joints popping and sweats riding lower; has he gotten thinner? Probably. He's never been great with keeping a 'consume food' schedule. Shuffling to his door, he was met with the illuminated hallway and who the fuck felt the need to turn every light in the apartment on? Squinting, he makes his slow way to the kitchen where a large plate of waffles and fruit await; along with a looming figure dressed in exquisite green silk robes and trousers. He was flanked with a ninja decked in black on each side, and Tim mentally compared his own appearance to his guests and blanched. Mother would be churning in her grave right about now.

"Ah, Timothy. Wonderful to see that you are awake." Ra's voice was smooth and drenched in honey; the sound of it made an involuntary shiver run up Tim's spine. "Did you lock the window behind you? 'Cause Bruce really doesn't enjoy it when he knows you're here." Tim says, "Like. At all; he'd rather you be anywhere _but_ near me at this point. You know he apparently tried to sneak in while one of your ninja stocked my drawer with panties? The only reason he didn't break the rule was so he could plant a tracker and see where they would run to. Really unfortunate they found it before he could do anything."

Tim picked the coffee cup up and sniffed; dark roast, with a hint of chocolate and something almost like caramel. Tim couldn't find any poisons in the aroma, so he shrugged down the sudden feeling of bat-trained paranoia and took a sip. The sensation of '_amazing' _burst on his tongue and in a shocking moment of sleep deprivation, moaned straight-out. "God," he rasped, ignoring the approving look from the _creep_ in his kitchen in favor of taking another sip, "This is actually amazing. If this coffee were a voice, it'd be Morgan Freeman's. Fuck, this is like an orgasm in my mouth." 

His lack of a verbal filter due to his exhaustion was not helping his situation; this entire set-up seemed like something he'd watch on a high-quality porn site. Too bad, he doesn't put out on the first house-invasion. Besides, he's hungry and no one can get horny while they're hungry. Stepping to the side, he grasps the fork and picks up a sliced strawberry, taking a bite and groaning as the juice coated his tongue. Where the fuck does he get this stuff? Tim'd do just about anything to get his hands on these things. Gotham's produce is absolute garbage compared to this. 

"So what do you need Ra's?" He asks around a mouthful of waffle, syrup coating his bottom lip in a blanket of sugary-sweetness. He brings another mouthful of coffee to his lips to swipe the sugar from his taste-buds. "What make's you think I require something from you?" Ra's asks. Tim brought his lips together and gave him a look that said _don't waste my time._

"Your fucking with me; there is no way this is some sort of social visit. You always want something when you show up personally. Otherwise, why would you try and sweeten whatever deal you want to make with food?" Tim took another bite of waffle, another sip of coffee after his statement. Ra's chuckled and Tim feels a wave of worry shoot down his spine when he attempts to bring himself up from his leaning position on the counter and fails. Shit, something was drugged.

"Seriously?" Tim asks when both ninja walk up and gently grasp an arm in both of their hands, allowing him to lean his weight on them. "I'm afraid so, dear Timothy." Tim groaned as his vision blurred slightly, his legs growing heavy as he attempts to stumble out of the grasps of the ninja flanking him; which only succeeded in throwing his weight forward, into Ra's arms. 

"Hope you've got some sorta plan for after," Tim slurs and the scent of Ra's robes and his natural spice fill his nose slowly, " 'Cause Bruce's gonna need me later tonight for somthin'. He'll stop by here when he can't call me, an' then shit's gonna go down." Ra's shushes him as he lifts Tim into his arms, and the last thing Tim registers is his couch, seen from over Ra's shoulder before an unnatural sleep curls around his mind. 

* * *

The first time he woke up, his head was swimming pleasantly; like he was just barely tipsy. Numb enough where his joints and muscles didn't ache, and his limbs were pleasantly warm, just the right side of sleep-relaxed. A large, warm hand was working itself through his hair and he groaned quietly into the pillow his face was slightly buried into, lifting his head just barely to lean into the touch. His skin felt like it was miles away from his body and he shifted experimentally; felt cool shackles encasing his ankles and wrists. He peeled his eyes open to look around, gaze blurry as he attempted to process where he was through the apparent drugs in his system.

The light sheets covering him were soft, velvety; sliding off his back like silk. Pushing himself up slowly, he felt as the hand traveled down from his scalp and to his naked back, rubbing into loose muscles with strong hands. Tim turned his head to the side and was suddenly gazing into dark green eyes, salt and pepper facial hair encasing lips holding a triumphant smirk. Unlike Tim, who was naked and bare, Ra's wore a silk green shirt and silk black pants; what's with this man and silk? "Good morning, detective." Ra's purred, the deep baritone of his voice sending rolls of shivers and goosebumps down Tim's pleasantly tingly spine.

Tim smiled up slyly, turning to his side and letting the sheets fall even lower, down to his sharp hip bones, raising his hands above his head in a wonderful stretch; "You know you didn't have to drug me, right? You could have jus' wined an' dined me. 'M not that complicated." Ra's laughed, hand sliding from his shoulder and down to encase his waist, his hand spanning over his side, covering more that he probably should have been able. The warmth from his palm had Tim's eyes fluttering shut, a groan slipping from his lips. "Oh, I know that much, dear Timothy. But this was the only way to have you to myself for more than a few mere hours."

Tim's brow furrowed as Ra's spoke, and before he could question what the man meant Tim was pushed down onto his stomach again, a heavy weight encasing his back as Ra's mouthed at his neck and shoulder. Tim gasped, a ragged _'fuck' _making it's way past his lips as teeth dug into his flesh, bruising it and building a heat in Tim's groin. His dick filled out, leaving a smear of pre-cum on the dark silk sheets as he rutted into the mattress once, twice-

Ra's large hands grabbed both sides of Tim's hips, stilling him as Ra's dragged his mouth down along Tim's spine, ignoring his please for something more as his teeth lightly scrapped pale, scarred skin. Minutes passed like this, Tim trying to dig his hips into the sheets as Ra's bit and sucked on skin, marring flesh with hickeys and teeth marks. Tim's head was flooded with hazy pleasure, making everything slightly fuzzy; beyond what Ra's was doing, nothing existed. 

"Ah, _fuck._" Tim moaned when Ra's dug his teeth into the supple flesh of his ass, "Fuck, please- _Ahhh._" Tim felt as Ra's lowered his face to his ass, biting where his thigh met the crease of his cheek. He dug his teeth in, watching over the arch of Tim's back as the young man threw his head up with a ragged moan, arms shaking where they supported some of his weight. Faltering, Tim alternated to griping a pillow in his arms and trying to bury his face into the fabric, muffling the streams of high-pitched moans and sighs. Tim began to rut back into the mattress, pressing his hips down into the sheets, then up into Ra's mouth.

Ra's suddenly lifted Tim's hips from the mattress completely, removing any pressure and contact with Tim's leaking dick. Whining, Tim attempted to drag himself back down, but Ra's leaned over him, slotting his own pelvis with Tim's ass and grinding his hard member in-between his cheeks. "Be patient for me, detective. We've all day." He whispered into a flushed ear, before bringing his teeth down to bite the flesh gently, dragging another moan from the young man. Ra's ground his erection into Tim's ass one more time before sliding back down, dragging teeth down his spine, watching goosebumps cover his detectives back from the light touches.

He brought his hands up and covered each cheek with a palm, massaging the bruising bite-marks and hickeys softly before spreading them. "Wait, hey, what are you- _Ah, oh fuck."_ Ra's dragged his tongue over Tim's hole heavily, letting his stubble rub against the sensitive flesh with every upstroke of his mouth. He felt Timothy's body arch from the attention, his thighs quivering with every harsh pass of Ra's tongue. Tim threw his head down into the pillow once more as Ra's dug the tip of his tongue inside, just to drag it back out and glide around Tim's hole lightly, teasingly. 

"Fuck, fuck, oh my god. Where did you learn to do that? I can't-it's- _Ahh, holy shit."_ Tim moaned, shocks shooting up his spine every time Ra's just barely dipped the tip of his tongue in, the flesh surrounding his hole was stinging from the man's stubble, drool making a small pool beneath his body, mixing with the pre-cum dribbling from his flushed, painfully hard cock.

With every pass of his tongue, the contact brought another sound from his detective, another whole-body shiver passing through him. The young man was _very _responsive to the attention, and Ra's was determined to find out how exactly to get Timothy to _sing _for him. Dipping the tip of his tongue back inside was easier now that Timothy was more relaxed, so Ra's dug his tongue as far as he could reach just to hear Tim scream at the action. Ra's included a slim finger in with the soft muscle of his tongue, and the contrast of pressures and feelings had Tim coming, his cock untouched; his back arched, head raised high and a whine escaping him as he covered the bed-sheets beneath him with his release. Ra's slowly tugged his tongue and finger back out, only to lave at Tim's rim once, twice more before finally he sat back on his haunches, admiring the sight his detective has painted for him.

Tim's back was covered in red and purple marks, some in the shape of teeth, others a small blob of bruising that would last another week, at least. His neck and shoulders were flushed red from exertion, and his cheeks were rubbed raw with stubble-burns. Ra's smirked when Timothy shuddered another heavy breath out, exhausted. Ra's flipped him onto his side, bringing the sheet up to his hips and dragging Timothy up to lay on Ra's chest, hands curled on his own chest as his body ran through the last shivers and tremors from his orgasm.

Ra's brought a drink to his lips, swallowing his fill of water before bringing Timothy's chin up, slotting their lips together and allowing the rest to flow down the detective's throat. Timothy accepted the offering gladly, swallowing the water down gleefully before allowing his tongue to prod and glide against Ra's. Soon enough, during their slow exchange, Tim's eyelids began to droop; the mild sedative in the water useless on Ra's, but seeming to work well enough on Timothy. His head dropped back down to Ra's chest, cheeks flushed delicately as sleep overtook him. 

Ra's willed himself to wait for his own release; after all, he had at _least_ three days to indulge both himself and his dear detective.

* * *

The next time Tim awoke, it was to the sensation of something smooth and hot gliding along his back. Turning his head over his shoulder, he watched Ra's rub some sort of warm oil onto his skin, hand gliding up his sides slowly -a light but noticeable pressure working through his muscles- then back down, cupping his ass cheeks and rubbing the oil into the still sensitive skin. Ra's glanced up at Tim's face when he rubbed an oiled finger over his entrance, watching as Tim's eyes closed and his mouth parted around a soft moan when the tip of his finger made it's way past the sleep-loose muscle easily. 

Tim brought his left hand to curl his fingers around the shackle on his right wrist, following the long golden chains with his eyes. The chains were trailing up; past the intricate head-board and attaching to a hook drilled in the stone wall behind it all. Tim pushed his hips back, attempting to get more of Ra's finger inside him and whining when he moved away. "Slowly detective, slowly." Ra's poured some more warm oil onto Tim's ass cheeks, massaging it in with steady hands. Tim's head lolled to the side, content to just let Ra's do whatever he wished, as long as it ended with something inside of him.

His request was answered a minute later when, slowly, Ra's let the tip of his finger enter Tim once more; not stopping there, thrusting in slowly until he was buried to the knuckle. Tim felt the air pushed out of him when that long, skilled digit found his prostate and rubbed, his cock filling out within moments of contact. He dragged his finger out slowly, only to push it back in; repeating this process, watching as the younger man fought moans back from his lips, his grip on the pillow beneath him white-knuckled. Ra's kept the slow drag of his finger up until Tim was ready enough for another; Ra's pulled his finger out completely, then slowly forced two fingers in, Tim's rim stretching obscenely. The added girth stung a little bit, but Tim relished the stretch and moaned lightly, began pushing his hips into it, forcing the fingers down to the knuckle again. Tim lifted his hips up slightly, spread his thighs just a bit more for an easier slide. Ra's groaned as Timothy presented himself, arching his back to reveal everything to Ra's.

Ra's thrust's in more urgently now, punching the air from Tim's lungs with every pass over his prostate, his dick twitching with every promise of ruin whispered into his flushed skin. "Wonderful for me, Timothy." Ra's mumbled into the soft back of his detective, watching as Timothy threw his head back when he pressed a third finger inside, "You respond so well to me. Yes, come on now." Ra's encouraged as Tim tried to thrust his hips back onto the fingers faster, practically riding Ra's hand by now. 

With every thrust, a little _"Ah, ah, ah," _was breathed, his whines rising in pitch with every moment. Ra's added a fourth finger -he was well endowed, after all- and sat back to watch as Timothy's thighs began to shake violently, upper body falling into the mattress when his arms gave out beneath him. Tim sobbed into the pillow when Ra's pulled his fingers out abruptly, trying to chase the sensation down with his hips and whining out again when Ra's hands held his hips in a tight grip.

Tim hadn't realized when Ra's had stripped himself of his shirt and silk pants, leaving him as bare as Tim himself. He could feel the thick corded muscle lining itself over his back, heavily muscled thighs spreading his own toned, slim ones. Muscled arms encasing Tim's head against the pillow and a tongue finding his neck as Ra's head lined up with his slightly gaping hole, and Tim cried out when Ra's, instead of fucking himself inside, rutted the tips of his head against Tim's hole. 

"What is it, detective?" Ra's mockingly whispers into Tim's hair, nose rubbing along his scalp as he listens ans relishes in Tim's whines. Ra's dipped the tip of his dick around Tim's rim, before jerking back and rutting his dick between the crest of Tim's cheeks. "Fuck, of-of course you're playing your little- _ah, fuck." _Tim's eyes rolled back into his head when Ra's suddenly pushed half of his shaft into Tim, without warning. The oil slicked the way for them, making it a tight buy easy slide in. Tim attempted to fuck the rest inside, but before he could even think to move his hips, Ra's jerked back out and left Tim's hole twitching and fluttering; empty.

"Timothy." Ra's begins, pushing Tim down to the bed until he was trapped between Ra's and the sheets, unable to rut his hips up or down. "You can't imagine what I would be willing to do for you, detective. I would give you the world, if you so wished." Ra's brought one of his hands down and rubbed his fingers into Tim's sides, feeling his ribs shudder with every shaking breath he drew in. "God," Tim moaned raggedly, "Always with your fucking mind games," He whimpered when Ra's pushed the tip of his dick back into the rim of Tim's hole before jerking it out again.

"You are too aware to answer me properly, Timothy. We will work to remedy that by the end of your visit, I assure you." Finally, fucking _finally, _Ra's pushed his cock inside slowly, the sudden stretch forcing Tim's eyes wide as he arched into it as much as he could, his palms pressing down against the mattress beneath him as he forced his ass up into the slow thrust.

Ra's closed his eyes and groaned at the heat enveloping him, biting down on Tim's neck and leaving another mark as he let Timothy adjust, his hole rippling and tightening around his dick rhythmically. "Oh, _detective_." Ra's purred into his neck just to feel Timothy tighten and hear him groan, "You're absolutely exquisite; like you were made for me." Before Tim could find enough air to protest he was made for _no one,_ Ra's brought his hips back, pulling out slowly and letting every inch of him drag against Timothy's walls until nothing but the head was inside, before driving forward roughly. Relishing in the lovely moans and cries Timothy was singing out for him, he continued this pace. Slowly pulling himself out, only to thrust back in quickly. Aiming so every thrust in rubbed against the young man's prostate, every push had his detective gasping and whining, his whole body encompassed by Ra's. Ra's moved an arm to press against Tim's chest so he was flush to Ra's, every thrust of his hips moving Timothy up the sheets slowly. His eyes had rolled back into his head, arms stretched forward to grasp the headboard.

Ra's moved his hand lower, rolling a peaked nipple between his fingers and groaning when Timothy tightened around him. Further down still, Ra's pressed his hand against Tim's naval, groaned loudly in his detectives ear when he could feel a press with every thrust of his hips forward. "Can you feel it, Timothy?" He pressed forward, stilled and rolled his hips until the young man beneath him whined loudly. "Can you feel me, here?" Ra's entwined his fingers with Tim's, brought their hands down and pressing Tim's hand down onto his own stomach when he began thrusting again.

"Fuck, fuck. Oh god please, _oh my god yes."_

Ra's brought his teeth down on another unmarked area of Timothy's neck, finding pale skin to bruise and bite; sucking so the blood rose to the surface and left evidence that would follow the detective back home when he inevitably escaped. "Ah, Ah, fuck. Please, I'm gonna- I can't. Oh my god." Timothy tightened around him, arched his back against Ra's chest as he came, white painting his chest and the sheet's below him. He gasped and cried out as Ra's picked up the pace, now chasing his own release and finding it when Timothy turned his head and captured Ra's lips in a biting kiss, swallowing up Timothy's moans as he spilled into the soft walls of his detective.

Again, Ra's climbed up until his head and shoulders were supported by pillows, bringing the detective over and laying him completely over Ra's, tucking his head beneath his chin, sighing into his neck as he tangled his legs betwixt Ra's. The silk sheets lay at Timothy's lower back, pooling beneath dimpled cheeks as he easily slipped into another blissful sleep, not noticing Ra's warm hand rubbing circles into his lower back.

* * *

When he awoke for a third time, it was to an empty room. He pushed up onto his hands and winced at the feeling of cum leaking from his ass. He spun until he was sitting up, his bare legs over the side of the mattress and brought his hands up above his head in a luxurious stretch of pleasure sore muscles. He ran a hand through sleep mused hair and began looking for a place to wash up. There were two doors to the right side of the room, one between two large bookshelves and the other pressed right up against the wall. 

The other door was positioned to sit ahead of the bed, and just as Tim had suspected, when he got up to open it, it was locked. The door was made from solid oak, and he was not in a position to kick it down and run through halls filled with ninja and deadly traps. The long golden chains that had previously connected him to the wall were now looped between the ones that lay through his ankles. Trying to run like this would be impossible; they'd be too noisy, and too easy to grab. Tim walked to the door between the bookshelves and pushed it open, almost gawking at the expansive bathroom that opened up to him.

There was a large free-standing porcelain tub with a golden faucet, big enough to hold three people comfortably. The tiles were a pristine white with golden cracks and divots throughout; the walls were a glassy marble and the entire room was just- _overwhelming_. Tim shuffled, bare, to the bathtub and turned the hot water on, plugging the drain and watching as the tub filled with steaming water. Tim turned to one of the closets on the far wall; maybe it had some towels or soaps, something to help him wash off. Opening the closet doors revealed shelves lined with expensive brands of shampoo's, conditioners, body-washes, face washes, lotions, powders; all in french, all expensive brands Tim was used to seeing in Bruce's bathroom, or maybe even his moms were he allowed in there.

Tim, while listening to the bath-tub fill, grabbed random bottle's of what he knew was shampoo and popped their tops open, taking a whiff. Some of them smelled like roses, or pine while others smelled like rum or cinnamon. After a few moments he chose the trio of washes that smelled like sugar -how'd they even manage that- and poured a liberal amount of the body-wash into the still running water. Tim managed to dig up a long, fluffy towel and drape it over one of the racks lining the walls and turned to shut the water off, ignoring the way the chains draped themselves over the side of the tub, long enough to pile on the floor like a lazy snake. Tim sighed as the water encased him, stinging for the first few seconds before going pleasantly tingly. He let his head fall back onto the small hand towel draped over the edge, pillowing the base of his skull as he closed his eyes.

He spent a good amount of time like this, just letting the water loosen sore muscles and change his skin from pale to flushed before he ducked his head under the water, soaking his hair and face for a moment. Bringing his head back up from the water, opening the bottle of shampoo without opening his eyes and lathering up his slightly too long hair. The smell of spun sugar filled his nose. He lost time, massaging the bubbles into his hair and rinsing it as he dipped down below the surface of the water again. Lathering his ends in conditioner, Tim listened as the main door to the bedroom opened and closed, a lock being turned afterwards. Ra's must be back, then. Tim didn't move from his relaxed position, even when the door to the bathroom opened with a small creak, steam escaping through the new opening. 

"Well Well. What's all this about?" Tim scoffed and dipped the ends of his hair into the water, brushing through with his fingers. "I'm still a human being, shockingly. I need to do things like use the bathroom, eat, bathe, drink water. You know, functioning human things, that functioning humans do?" Ra's seated himself on his knees besides the tub, gazing at Tim with blown pupils; he grabbed a handful of Tim's chains tightly, dragging his arms -now interlocked through the stress of the chains- and pulling his upper body forward, almost out of the tub so Ra's could nip at his lips. Tim groaned when Ra's attempted to push through his lips, keeping them locked tight.

"Why must you try to defy me at every turn?" Ra's asked once he pulled back, watching as Tim's now slightly reddened lips parted around his demand. "I'm hungry, and caffeine gets inside of me before you do; I can feel the headache already coming on." Tim wasn't lying, ether; he could feel a light pressure starting at his temples and trying to move towards his frontal lobe. Ra's got to watch as Tim unplugged the tub with his foot and stood, his backside now facing Ra's as Tim picked his towel up and began dragging it through his hair delicately; stopping every now and then to run his fingers through the strands.

Tim, with his back still to Ra's, began to pat his soak skin down slowly, turning to move his chains as he steps out of the tub dry his upper body. Tim had deliberately brought his right leg up to the edge of the tub to hide himself, drying his legs while Ra's pushed himself from his kneeling position, watching every drop of water make its way down Tim's skin. Tim once more fully turned his back to Ra's so his front was facing the main door to the bedroom, wrapping the towel around his waist and under his chains so the cold metal wasn't laying against his heated skin.

Ra's seemed enraptured by Tim's figure, following him from the steam filled bathroom and out to the bedroom, watching with a shoulder against the wall adjacent to the door as Tim pulled it open, and was then left gawking at the closet that was hidden behind. 

There was an entire wall lined with silk threads, cotton, satin, chiffon, velvet; most were darker colors, like green, blue or black. Some of them were gold, white, maybe even pink if Tim really tried to look. Upon passing the threshold, though, the reality sunk in slightly; Ra's had this entire wardrobe made for him; him _Specifically._ He brought one of the silks up, a dark green accented with strands of gold around the edges, and found that it would have fin him perfectly, down to the smaller width of his shoulders and slightly wider hips.

Tim blushed when Ra's cornered him to one of the walls, one hand traveling down against his skin slowly, while the other caught the silk when it fell from Tim's shaking hands. "Now now Detective; is this how you show someone your appreciation?" Ra's hummed as he undid Tim's towel and let it fall to the floor, his dark green eyes not leaving Tim's own blown-out blue's, even as he brought the sheer silk caftan over his head, watching as the loose fabric pooled slightly -just ever so slightly, how'd he managed to get Tim's measurements- and the waist hugging Tim's own curves. 

"My, don't you look _absolutely ravishing _in this?" Ra's brought his head down to nose against Tim's neck, bringing a hand up to pull at his still slightly damp strands, pulling his head to the side so he could bite another bruise to join Tim's steadily growing collection. Tim's eyes fluttered shut at the attention, his hands rising up to grasp at Ra's shirt tightly, pulling him back so they could calm down.

"You can't-" Tim gasps as Ra's presses a knee to his groin, "You can't persuade me like this, I'm hungry and cranky. I want coffee, maybe a slice of cake; then we can have some fun." Tim pushes himself from the wall, getting up in Ra's space for only a moment before he slipped beneath the mans arms and out to the bedroom. Tim stood by the main door and waited, patiently; the chains looped around his legs weren't covered with the silk- in fact, nothing was _really_ covered. You could see everything.

Ra's slid up behind Tim and produced a key, turning it into the lock and pulling the door open with a flourish, grasp loose on the chains, the fist he made with that grasp pressed up into the small of Tim's back. "Wait, you expect me to go out- in this?" Tim gestures to the cloth, to where you could see his pale skin and hardened nipples, the lack of a happy-trail all the way to his half-hard cock.

"I would expect nothing else, dear detective." Ra's voice spun around in Tim's head lazily, like a snake coiling around it's half-suffocated prey. Ra's wrapped an arm around Tim's shoulders, his other hand now pressing the loose chains into his side lightly. Ra's had gathered the gold into his hand, piled it up so Tim hadn't but a few inches of leeway until he would be forced back into Ra's side. Tim allowed himself to be lead down the long corridors, passing by large floor-to-ceiling-windows that showcased the large rain-forest surrounding the base.

Ra's lead Tim into a large room, one wall entirely made of glass and the other walls lined with silk's and ribbons, like a show-casing room. Ra's let Tim go in favor of stepping up to a small table in the center Tim had barely processed. The table was lined with fresh fruits, small deserts, a bowl of roasted squash and some things Tim doesn't believe he's tried before. Instead of stepping forward, into the light the window was casting across Ra's floor, Tim instead stepped up closer to some of the silk hanging from the high ceiling and smiled, almost child-like if you had looked close enough.

"These are all so pretty." Was he drugged again? His head was light, his skin too tight yet too lose, and Tim hadn't realized he'd been falling until Ra's caught him, just a few inches from hitting the ground. "Timothy?" Ra's questioned, tone curious as he brought the younger man up to rest bodily against him, still kneeling. "Ya?" Tim's voice was airy and light, followed by a groan as his head throbbed violently. "God, this sucks. What time is it? Mid-day? I need coffee." Tim allowed Ra's to lead him to the table, allowed him to pull his chair out and push him back in; even allowed him to place a small bowl of fruits before him, followed by a tall glass of water and a small coffee.

* * *

"For the record," Tim states once he's eaten his fill of fruits and a slice of carrot cake that he'd _actually _murder a man for, on his third cup of coffee and second glass of water, "Just because I'm feeling better doesn't mean you're right, it just means I was slightly off in my beliefs." Those beliefs being 'I'm capable of sustaining myself without anyone's help' and no; no Tim is not. Tim huffed when Ra's laughed, reaching over to remove the empty coffee cup from his pale hands. "Dear Timothy," Ra's coo's as he stands, grasping both of Tim's hands into one of his own as he pulls him up, into his chest. "Have you no clue what I wish to do to you? To offer you? You could have anything you want, all you desire placed in the palm of your hand with no more effort than to say 'please'." Ra's brought his hand up, ran his fingers through Tim's hair and watches as Tim becomes heavy-lidded once more, his pupils blown unnaturally wide; Ra's aphrodisiac is running it's course, then.

"You should really stop drugging me," Tim offered when Ra's pulled Tim closer to his chest, flush together. "I'm pretty sure it's counter-productive at this point, isn't it?" Tim gasped when Ra's pushed him to the floor, his head already between Tim's thighs, pushing the silk up to nip at the inside of his thighs. Ra's bit down, hard enough to bruise as he kept eye-contact with Tim who, in retaliation, brought a hand down to Ra's dark hair and pulled _hard,_ arching up into the contact nonetheless. 

"Fuck, Bruce is gonna kill me when he see's these." Ra's paused his marking momentarily at the words and shot forward, spreading Tim's legs with his hips so their groins were pressed together, aching. "It amazes me," Ra's began as he slowly rolled his hips, pressing against Tim's dick, "That even when drugged and pleasured, you still have enough sense in you to even _think_ beyond what is happening right now." Tim wrapped his legs around Ra's waist and pulled him closer, lifting his hips to grind back as he grinned, smile sharp.

"I'm sure you didn't kidnap me for _just _a good fuck. My sense of humor alone is priceless." In retaliation, Ra's grabbed Timothy's waist in his hands and lifted him up, Tim's arms wrapping around his neck and chains no longer touching the floor. Ra's brought his mouth down and bit into the detectives shoulder _hard_; hard enough to draw blood, his canines digging into flesh. Tim gasped, moaned raggedly and tilted his head to give Ra's more room, stating 'Fuck, that-that felt-" 

He interrupted himself with another noise as Ra's pressed Tim's full weight down, grinding their cocks together as he began to walk, opening the door and stepping out into the dimly lit hallway. The walk back to that room was a haze of burning sensations; too much but not enough and Tim hadn't realized they'd made it back to the room until Ra's dropped him down onto freshly made sheets, dragging his chains up above his head and locking them into place tightly; until Tim had no give in them. Walking down to the lower board of the bed, Ra's gripped his slim ankles in his hands, avoiding the shackles there and pulling his legs apart abruptly.

He pressed Tim's legs into the mattress, a silent command of _don't move _as Ra's let go, leaning down to push his caftan up his sides and began to bite at the soft flesh of his stomach. He makes his way up Tim's body, dragging his teeth and tongue over flesh as Tim arches, pulling against his restraints and straining his body taut. He would try and thrust up into the sensation, but he's not one to break rules in another persons game. 

Ra's pushed his caftan up, untying his waistband and letting the silk pool under his body; the sleeves framing his shackled delicately. Ra's ran his hands from Tim's ribs down his flank to frame his shaking hips, back up to his chest, leaning down to lave over a nipple, biting the nub between his teeth as Tim arched up into the attention. With his other hand Ra's grabs the other peak and tweaks it between his thumb and pointer finger painfully. Pulling back, he admire Tim's figure, hands running over hickeys and bite-marks. 

His other hand trailed down and untied his silk pants, letting them fall down strong thighs, lining himself along Tim's body. He grasped both of their lengths within his hand, stroking slowly, lightly.

"You always do paint a glorious picture for me, Timothy. Whether as foes on a battle field or a lover within my chamber, you never fail to amaze me." Ra's hand trailed up and held the back of his neck tightly. He lowers himself to Tim's front, laving his tongue and teeth up and down Tim's throat, always paying more attention to the bruises along his neck, adding more as he saw fit.

"Would you?" Tim gasps out as Ra's bites on a tense tendon on his neck, continuing his question when Ra's hummed, curious, speeding up his strokes along their dicks for a moment before slowing again. "Would you have a picture of me painted, looking like this? Hang it up in your room, over a fire place and fuck me under it? Paint a new picture every time; different -_ah fuck_\- positions, clothes. Maybe I'll wear a pair of those silk panties for you. Let you fuck me in them." 

Tim's smirked up at Ra's when he groaned at the visual, tightening his grip and stroking faster before releasing them both completely; Tim began to whine before Ra's silenced him with a tongue in his mouth. His now free hand left them for a moment, and Tim watched as he dipped it into a small bowl next to them, coming back slick with warmed oil. Ra's swallowed Tim's wail when he pushed his finger in, loving the way Tim's back bowed, loving the way he still didn't move his legs. Ra's moved them for him, bringing his hand away from the base of Tim's neck, lifting one of his legs up to place his calf along Ra's shoulder. 

He leaned back down so he was chest to chest with Timothy, pressing his knee up into Tim's chest and watching as he arches into the strain, let's Ra's do whatever he want to him. Ra's presses up against his prostate, watches with rapt attention as Tim falls apart under him. Ra's bring his mouth up to his detectives ear, "With your skill's and power, you could be unstoppable." He presses two fingers in now, knows Tim enjoys to burn, the stretch. "We could level who states; entire countries if we tried. We could rule everything." 

Tim gasps as Ra's scissors his fingers open, stretching him even further before he would add the third finger. "Not -_ng-_ not exactly the-the royalty type." He gasps out, feeling his cock spurt a moment too late to warn Ra's, his cum shooting across both of their stomachs. Ra's seemed fine with it, had even worked him through it, pressing against his prostate with the pads of his fingers.

What Tim didn't expect was for him to keep going, to keep fingering him -to even add the third finger- and Tim felt pleasure shoot up his spine as a feeling of _too much_. His spent cock have a valiant half-twitch when Ra's pressed against his spot again, then again and again until Tim's back bowed and his arms shook, head falling side to side on the pillow.

"Ra;s, no. Ra's stop it's- _ah, ng, fuck-_ it's too much. Stop- fuck." contrary to his please, Tim's hips were still trying to fuck himself down onto Ra's fingers, like a primal reaction he couldn't control. "Sh sh sh," Ra's whispered into his ear, thrusting his fingers deeper just to watch Tim shake, "You didn't honestly believe we were done here, did you? No no, dear Detective. We are _far _from done."

Ra's lowered himself until he was a breath away from Tim's cock, flushed red and painfully hard. He kept his eyes on Tim as he opened his mouth, wrapping lips around a hard length and giving a harsh such to the tip. Tim screamed, arched and tried to thrust up into the hot mouth that was encircling his dick, trying to get Ra's to take him deeper. Ra's obliged, descending until Tim was completely in his mouth, the tip of his cock brushing against the back of Ra's throat and training away one's gag reflex always comes in handy.

Ra's swallowed around Tim, sucked and dragged the flat of his tongue up the underside of Tim as he drew off, just to bring himself back down again. He had Tim writhing within minutes, back arching and skin flushed from exertion and the drugs in his system, pupils blown as he looks down at Ra's. Ra's glances up, swallows and get's to watch Tim's face as he came for the second time, pink mouth falling open, eyes rolling into the back of his head, arms straining against his bonds as he came. 

Ra's swallowed, delighted in the taste of his detective as he thrusts his fourth and final finger within Tim, watching his chest flutter as he passes Tim's prostate again, a heavy press of fingers. Ra's had Tim relax into the sheets, the image burned within his mind; Timothy, all pale skin and scars, covered in marks and the remnants of his own come spread across his chest. One leg hitched up slightly, pale thigh covering his length as he caught his breath, hair fanning out beneath him and eyes half-lidded; always aware, no matter how many drugs are pumped into him.

Ra's ran his hand up from Tim's strong calves up to the bend of his knees, spreading his legs and hitching each one up to lay on a shoulder. He brought his own upper body down, to lay across Tim's chest and barricade him from the outside works within his arms, beneath Ra's. "Oh, Timothy." Ra's groaned as he sunk into tight, hot heat. Walls around him quiver, shake as he is speared in two. Tim has no more energy to more, arch; all he can do is whine and take it all, now. Pliant beneath Ra's touch, accepting of his affections. 

"Timothy, beloved. There are none who can compare to you." Ra's slowly pulls out, let's his straining flesh drag against Tim's own, relishes in the broken whine and gasp he is rewarded with. "You are constantly surpassing your predecessors, your own mentor. Even me, on occasion's." Another slow drag of flesh and closer contact, so close neither knows where one starts and the other begins.

The darker parts in Tim, the one he refuses to be brought to the light, preens under the affection. No one he knows has ever shown him the attention and care Ra's has; his sad little heart beats with every compliment, every awe-filled whisper that lay next to his ear. His cheeks flush, his spine curves ever so slightly to make the slide better, more overwhelming for both parties. "Those of your family have abandoned you, have left you on a shelf until you are needed for the next crisis; as if you are some toy soldier, never allowed to tire or relax, should you be needed once more. Never allowed to move on, to _thrive-" _here, Ra's aims a particularly hard thrust inside, enjoys the way Timothy's pleasure is bringing tears to dark eyes.

"You are loved, here. Appreciated, given enough room to grow, to surpass all those who surround you. I would give you everything, if you would accept it." They weren't fucking, they weren't having sex; this was an exchange of emotions, a bargain. Ra's was making an offer no one would be willing to refuse.

"Simply say the word, beloved, and I will give you _everything._ Every base, every minion, every bit of information I've held close to me for hundreds of years. Thing's no other living being has seen." Ra's was tempting Timothy, was offering him the pomegranate and simply asking _eat it._

"Yes, yes please I want-" Tim sobbed as he came, the slow thrusting speeding up immediately, exponentially. Until neither man was more than a quivering mess of nerve endings and raw emotions. Ra's shuddered his release, filed his detective up once more as they lay, chest to back. Ra's, for the first time those past three days, felt exhausted. Tired, as any man could get. He brought an arm around his detectives wait, reached up to rub his thumb along the shackles, finger-prints allowing the mechanisms within to unlock. Ra's simply wrapped himself around Tim, who had already fallen asleep after their exchange.

Ra's buried his nose behind Tim's ear, letting his eyes slip close and already preparing himself to wake up in an empty bed.

* * *

When sunlight peaked in through thick curtains, Ra's awoke immediately to the smell of sleep-soft skin and spun sugar. Opening his eyes slowly, he caught the gaze of his detective, having also just woken up from sleep, eyes glassy but without the influence of drugs. Ra's felt pride in himself and his beloved at that moment; he will manage it. Timothy will understand, soon enough.  
"You have not fled?" He questioned, voice heavy with sleep as he wrapped an arm around Tim's ribs, pulled him in closer still. Tim hummed, let Ra's nose his way up his neck and kissed up under his jaw. "They can survive without me for another few days. You'd just better hope none of them walk in on us, because I cannot guarantee I would be much help in that moment."

Ra's laughed, brought Timothy down beneath him to convince him to stay for longer still, as long as he could persuade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update for anyone reading this; I've finally got the side blog for my DC fandom up!! Feel free to drop by!!!
> 
> https://prince-alexanderia-newton.tumblr.com/


	2. Longing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's back home; but does he want to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and love. I've put as much effort into this as I could. I hope it lives up to your standards!!!

Tim had the end of his staff against the ninja's neck, his breath heavy and cheeks ruby from the exertion of hours worth of training. The other four had gone down earlier, and were now standing on the side-lines, watching. Always watching. Tim has yet to get one of them to talk freely around him -hes always had to go out of his way to ask them for their opinions, thoughts, and even still they just readily agree with him using as little words as possible- but he'll get them to crack eventually; its only been two weeks, after all. Tim removed his staff and smiled, helping the ninja to his -her?- their feet. 

Tim smiled, and spoke his gratefulness; "Thank's for that. I don't think I could have gone another day just walking around." But yet again, they were silent. Just a nod, and someone handing him a bottle of water as they opened the door. The two in-front of him lead him through to his bedroom, the morning sun only just starting to rise over the tree line. Early mornings were always enjoyable to watch, now that he had the time to. Tim was honest to god _happy_ here; happier here than he was in the Wayne Enterprises main office, than the Cave, his own apartment. It was a scary thought, when Tim allowed himself to dwell on it. Once Batman finds out Tim's gone, he'll be rescued and brought back to Gotham- back home. 

Tim's conflicted. Yeah, he loves his home; loves Gotham's dirty streets and dirtier people. Loves his family, his friends, his night-life. But how long has it been since he's had a break? He doesn't remember a single day going by where he didn't have _something_ stressing him out. May it be deals through both Wayne and Drake Enterprises, or someone getting kidnapped, nearly killed, tossed through a portal to another dimension, someone trying to kill him. Tim hasn't gone a day without fear of death, or loss. 

And isn't that sad? The young man running two billion dollar companies -who isn't even legally allowed to drink- can't go a day without the possibility of losing someone he loves. Jesus, if only his mother could see him now. _"Stop being so weak," _She'd say, _"It's your fault for becoming attached." _Oh dear mother, how he's taken after her. She'd requested that when she dies, she be buried as far away from his father as possible; placing her in a single, lonely lot on the other end of their private cemetery. Tim'll probably end up as another causality to the Joker's reign, maybe Banes if he were lucky. 

By the end of Tim's semi-dark train of thought, they had all arrived at his and Ra's room; Tim turned to the ninja beside him and smiled, thanking them kindly before entering and stripping out of his sweaty top and shorts. He threw the soiled clothing into a basket on his way to the bathroom. He stepped past the large tub and instead made his way into the shower, turning the faucet on and watching as the water sprayed from the ceiling hanging shower-head. A wide spread of water fell down, and Tim honestly believed everything in this bathroom cost at _least_ a million dollars, because not even he had a shower like this and he was **loaded**_._

He stepped beneath the water flow with a groan, letting the now cooled sweat wash off his body. He stood there for a moment, soaking his hair before reaching for a bottle of shampoo, dribbling some into the palm of his hand before running it through his scalp, slowly working it down to the ends of his hair. It took him a few moments to realize that the shampoo he had grabbed wasn't his; it had the heavy smell of spice, like a fresh pot of chai tea. He had grabbed Ra's by mistake. Shrugging, Tim tilted his head back to wash the suds from his hair and grabbed for his conditioner, working the sugary smell into the ends of his hair before grabbing a hair band and tying the ends into a loose knot at the base of his skull, to let the conditioner sit for a little while he washed his face and body.

He went for the tea tree face wash, scrubbing it into his face and let the rest of his body relax at the smell. Next he snatched up a soft rag, letting it spread the suds from his body wash as he ran it over himself. He scrubbed until his skin was a slight pink; both from his own ministrations, and the heat of the water rolling over him. He rinsed everything off, untying his hair and running wet fingers through it, spending another few minutes to just sit under the water and exist outside of his body for a moment.

Stepping out, he hadn't realized someone was in the room until Ra's appeared within his line of sight, holding Tim's towel in his crossed arms. "Was your early morning training enjoyable?" Ra's asked when Tim stepped closer, steam filtering out of the open bathroom door. Ra's let his eyes slide over Tim's soaked body appreciatively, moving the towel up and away when Tim tried to reach out for it. "Yes, very. Now if I could just get into some clothes, I can go do something else productive besides reading." Tim moved quickly, snatching his fluffy towel from Ra's hands and swerving past him, all in one swift movement. 

Tim dried his body with the towel, moving to pull a silk button-up and pants on, foregoing underwear for the moment as he draped his towel over his shoulders, letting the fabric catch the water still dripping from his hair. Ra's watched as Tim pulled the large curtains back, opening their chamber up to the slowly rising sun; the entire room lit up slightly, the dark oak of the bookshelves polished to a shine seemed to soak up the light. The bed, with it's dark silk sheets and expansive size, piled high with luxurious pillows opened up, making the entire room seem to grow.

The morning light even draped over the freshly painted image of Timothy hanging above their fireplace; caught asleep after a thorough session of sex, cheeks pink and mouth open ever so slightly beneath a thin silk sheet that did nothing to hide his image. Spots of cum still plastered to his exposed stomach, his soft cock laying against his abdomen, the pink head peaking out from the silks draped low across his hips. (Ra's wouldn't tell Tim that he had killed the artist once he had created it. Only he and his dear detective may view it, after all.)

But the best sight, in Ra's opinion, was Timothy. Dark hair, still dripping with water took up all the light it could, framed a pale face with still rosy cheeks from his hot shower. The silks encased him wonderfully, helped frame his lean muscles and small yet slightly imposing figure. The ends of his pants spilled onto the tops of his feet slightly, covering the bottom of his heels as he walked. Ra's could stare at him forever, had he not had a league to rule.

Tim turned back to him, moved to stand before Ra's. 

"Once batman discovers where I am, he'll most likely try and bring me home." Tim states as Ra's wraps arms around a slim waist, brings their bodies together. "Oh?" Ra's intones, bringing his chin to rest on the top of Tim's head. "And will you be a willing damsel in distress for their rescue mission, or shall I be expecting a prolonged stay?" Tim didn't respond for a moment, just laid his cheek to Ra's collarbone. "....I honestly don't know anymore." He whispered, tone finned with worry and confusion.

"I've been here for a few weeks already. I mean, they might not have even noticed I'm gone; I've done that before. Last time I went off radar, they hadn't even _known_ until two months after. I don't even know if they'll come for me." Tim's voice was heavy with doubt and fear; Ra's did not enjoy the tones. They didn't fit Timothy; those emotions were not worthy of his detectives thoughts and effort.

Ra's placed a large hand against his detectives head, ran fingers through damp hair; rocked himself and his partner from side to side slowly, comfortingly. "Allow for me to blind you to these thoughts, if I may." Ra's dipped his head down, pulled his detectives face up and captured his mouth in a slow, soft kiss. Tim moaned into the contact, melted against Ra's as he was gently placed against the wall, pulled up until he had no choice but to wrap his legs around Ra's waist.

Ra's tongue was in Tim's mouth, running along Tim's own writhing tongue when the glass window to their right shattered. A large black mass swung into the room through the hole, and Ra's groaned, removing himself from Tim's mouth; biting his lip and tugging slightly as he went. A string of saliva connected them together still, Tim's lips already swollen and kiss-bruised, panting through his open mouth.

Ra's took a single moment to memorized his detectives face one more time, before he is taken from him; pale face paired with flushed cheeks, glacier blue eyes, always sharp and focused until Ra's brings him to bed. Pitch black hair framing sharp features. Ra's heard the heavy footsteps of an angry bat stomping towards them, and Ra's stole Timothy's mouth one more time, harsh and unforgettable. Dipping his tongue in quickly, roaming around before pulling back, gently but swiftly setting Tim's feet to the ground just in time to block a very well placed kick that would have landed on his ribs, surely have shattered bones had it landed where it was intended.

"Ah, wonderful to see you again, Batman." No longer detective, no. That title was given to someone more _worthy _of the name, to someone who has shown that he's earned it. "And what brings you to my wonderful adobe?" Batman growls and Tim flinches, just barely. Ra's turns to face the man, his back shielding Tim from his mentors gaze. 

"Ra's," Batman glowers, angrily. Before anyone could react, batman reaches for the mans throat, throwing him to the opposite wall with an unhinged sort of power Tim's very rarely seen from Bruce. He steps forward once, twice- until Tim's small hand grasps his upper arm, freezing him on the spot. "Bruce," Tim says, "Bruce stop. He didn't hurt me, I swear. He hasn't done anything to me, honest; we've just been talking." Bruce moves his upper body to face Tim, the arm not being held twitches up, holding Tim's face in his large hand. But before any conversation between the two is made, Ra's laughs.

He pulls himself up, regally wipes the blood dripping from his nose. "Dear, lovely Timothy, being willing to lie to defend my honor. I can see why Batman is so willing to lash out for you." Tim's pleading with his eyes for him to _shut the fuck up before you get yourself beaten to near death, asshole._ But Ra's does not heed this warning; in fact, he does the exact opposite. "Will you not be telling him of the things I've done to you?" Bruce's entire body goes rigid, his head swerving from Ra's, back down to Tim who flinches at the eye contact; his head is held still within Bruce's hand, the touch burning with Tim's shame. He brings his head down slightly, breaking Bruce's hold of his face as Ra's continues. Ra's always has enjoyed his mind games, after all; and who else is capable of bragging about being able to coerce Batman to near hysteria with anger and hate?

"Will you not be regaling him with the tales of how I chained you to my bed, of how I had my way with you countless times? How I had whisked you away from your home within minutes? How I baited you with lies and drugs? How I dressed you in fine silks, only to strip you of them in the heat of pleasure driven madness?" Batman breaks Tim's grip of his arm, moves to step towards Ra's- freezes when the door was flung open, dozens of ninja spilling into the room. "You see, Batman," Ra's starts, accepting the long-sword placed within his grasp by a nameless ninja, "You've taken dear Timothy for granted. You have used and abused his knowledge, his skills until he was nothing more than a shell, always willing do do your bidding for the slightest chance of acceptance; of approval. Had you just cared for him, given him the affection and attention he needed to thrive, he could have grown into something more powerful than you; than me."

Ra's lurched forward, aiming for Bruce's stomach and grinning when his attack was blocked, an iron gauntlet catching the blade in a fierce grip. "You've pushed the detective so far beyond your reach, you're now afraid you've lost your grip on him. Now, you fear he no longer feels any obligation to follow your command." 

In Bruce's state of shock as Ra's spoke, Ra's kicks out at his knees, sending Batman sprawling to the floor. Ra's stands to the side as three ninja follow him to the ground, attempting to hold him down. All the while, Timothy watches; always watching, waiting, planning, thinking. His sharp eyes soften when Bruce attempts to fight them off, throws one away and two more takes their place. They lock his arms above his head, flatten his hands so he can't press his pointer and thumb together to activate the suits defenses. He's held down, locked. Ra's steppes forward, watches as Bruce's struggles strengthen when he reaches for Tim.

Bruce forces an arm free when he watches as Ra's steals Tim's mouth in a slow, wet, open kiss; touches his fingers together and the force of the electrocution forces the gaggle of ninja from his being. Bruce pushes himself up to his feet effortlessly, keeps eyes on the ninja surrounding him as he strides forward. "Tim," Bruce grunts, trying to grab for him- but Ra's pulls Tim in closer, brings his blade up and places the blades edge against the pale neck of the young man in his arms. Tim isn't worried; he knows what power he wields over the Demons Head now.

Ra's leans his mouth forward, right next to his detectives' ear and whispers, "Until next time, Beloved." He moved the edge of his blade from Tim's neck, his other hand removing itself from the muscle lined waist and up to the detectives jaw, forcing his head to turn to the side. He brings his mouth to Tim's own, steals a swift kiss and let's him go, watches as he is dragged away by the Batman. 

Watches as Tim talks to the enraged man in a soft, low voice; a flush still covering his cheeks. Bruce covers Timothy's middle with a large, muscle corded arm and holds him tightly, much tighter than necessary as they swing from the broken window, Tim's large, blue eyes watching Ra's from over Bruce's shoulder. Ra's smiles viciously, can see the realization in Tim's face, see's when he puts it together. 'Next time' will be coming up very soon.

* * *

The weeks following his rescue went as listed.

Firstly, Tim was rushed to the Cave immediately, forced to undergo a very embarrassing physical involving a speculum and some involved questions of prepping and proper care; all conducted by Alfred. Which somehow made it both better and worse -had Bruce tried to do this, it would have completely destroyed the already fragile relationship between them. Alfred also felt obligated to check through the large bite-mark on his shoulder; declared that no matter how well they take care of the injury, it will end up as a scar. Just another one to add to his growing collection, after all.

Then he was dropped off at his favorite apartment, left with instructions to 'recuperate' and to not go outside without one of them being aware of where he's going and for how long. He was basically under house-arrest, like a toddler; but at least this time he had access to the internet. He had started to fill out reports, E-mails, and apologies for his sudden disappearance for both Wayne and Drake enterprises. God, it felt both amazing and fucking horrible to be home. 

By the time he was allowed back into society, he swears to both himself and anyone within the family who'll listen that he's gotten four shades paler. His first day back into work would be a socialite party down at Wayne manor; curtsy of Bruce Wayne himself, celebrating _the return of his second youngest son from a well-deserved vacation! _Tim, for the first time in his young life, was actually excited to be going to a Gala. 

He decked himself in one of his better suits; a dark red and black three-piece, paired with black shoes and silver studs in his lobe piercings. Tim admired himself in the mirror and thought, absentmindedly, that he looked just as good in loose silks as he does in well fitting suits. Ignoring that train of thought, he pushed himself out of his apartment and into the limo Alfred had sent, parked in-front of his front door. The sun, like always, was hidden behind heavy clouds and puffs of smoke that always have and always will be a part Gotham. 

Tim watches buildings pass by in a detached sort of manner, his forehead leaning against the cool glass of the window as they make their way deeper into the outskirts of Gotham. Tim allows himself to think; let's his brain pass through whatever it wanted to. He thinks of missions, past crushes, what his life would be like without Red Robin. He envisions himself as CEO of his own company -not Wayne or Drake, but something he's built from the ground up. Not finishing someone else's project, or continuing someone else's legacy; something completely of his own creation and will. 

He presses a finger to the large -but fading- bruise that lay on the inside of his thigh, thinks back to how it got there. Imagines a large, warm body pressed to his own. He missed watching a sun rise through peaks of white clouds and a tree line, missed naturally occurring fruits grown with care and a mind of equal strength to his own. But he also missed his own home; missed his city lights and muggy air, the people and the monsters all in one. 

Tim opens the door when the limo rolls to a stop, thanking the driver, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes -they watched him exit the limo from the rear-view mirror and shivers roll up Tim's spine. He frowns, watches the limo pull back and speed off. Tim stepped through Wayne Manor's double doors, rubbing shoulders with -Tim shivers- socialites. People mingled and talked lowly, conversations interrupted every so often with a mans laughter or a woman's giggles. Everyone's eyes were sharp, calculating; this is where Tim could thrive. Feeding off of the thoughts and mistakes of others.

Tim smiled when the woman before him placed a well manicured hand on his bicep, a smile growing on her red-painted lips. "You look so much like your mother, Timothy." She says, the hand on his arm lifting and placing itself on his cheek, "I know she'd be so proud of the man you've become." Tim smiles, lays his own hand on hers and brings it down, squeezing it lightly. Can feel his mother's hatred through the six feet she was buried under. "I can only hope so."

The woman leaves him be, making her way to a group of much older men, grasping the arm of what must be her husband. Tim turns his eyes away, scanning the room when he felt the hairs on his arm prick up- there. A young woman in a dark purple dress lifts her champagne glass to her lips, her eyes on Tim as he makes his way over to where Bruce was chatting up a group of lady's, each woman hanging onto every word that breeches his lips. Tim slide's into the conversation smoothly, keeping the corner of his eye on the woman as he speaks, watching her circle her way into the middle of the crowd.

"Oh, Bruce. I forgot to mention," Tim says in a low voice, leaning closer to the man as the women excuse themselves, the crowd dispersing slowly, "I think we have a rat loose somewhere in the ballroom; it must have gotten into some of Damian's paint. It's been leaving purple footprints everywhere." Bruce's eyes don't leave Tim, but he knows at some point they flicker over to the only person with purple on, the young woman now closing in on them slowly. Her hair was a pitch black, fell to her waist in waves. If one looked closely, you could see the outline of a blade pressed tightly to her thigh.

Bruce nodded his thanks, signaling to Dick on the other side of the room to come help; Dick had to excuse himself for seven or eight women just sitting there absolutely _fawning _over him. Tim's nose curled at the impulsive image that appeared in his mind; Tim's walked into Dick and Slade getting it on enough to have a perfectly clear picture and he did not want to think about it at all, _thank you very much. _He shakes his head, chuckling to himself; apparently everyone in this family want's to fuck the bad guys.

Tim made to move over when Bruce and Dick were beginning to crowd around the woman, before someone caught him arm; it wasn't exactly an iron grip, but when Tim made to remove it, it stayed strong. Tim turned his upper body around, planning to ask whoever this was to kindly let him go, but when his eyes made contact with a strong chest, he stalled. Trailing his eyes up, past the intricate silk designs covering the man's chest, over wide shoulders and stopping at a pair of smirking lips framed with salt and pepper stubble, he gawked.

"Ra's? What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Tim hissed, finally removing his arm from the man's strong hold and taking a wide step back, suddenly thankful no-one here ever pays him any mind unless he wants them to. Ra's stepped forward, crowding Tim back into the pillar behind him as he speaks, "Why, I came to make a bargain with your father, of course."

Tim snorts, ignores how he can smell Ra's spice and speaks before the man tries to continue. "I think he's about three miles out in my family's private cemetery. You can try and talk, but he's not exactly a huge conversationalist right now." Ra's stilled, before his smirking lips twitched, almost cracking into a real smile as he leaned even closer, his forehead resting against Tim's own. "How is it that even when faced with one of the most dangerous men in this world, you _still_ refuse to feel fear?" Tim places a hand against strong shoulders, refuses to swoon at the strong muscle he feels beneath his fingers as he speaks, "It's an instinctive reaction that kinda comes with the occupation. Can't run around at night in Kevlar and a cape if you don't have the attitude to follow it."

Tim tries to look around Ra's, tries to spot Dick or Bruce, but neither are to be found on the ball room floor. He did notice a flash of dark purple across one of the balcony doors, the glass clear enough to spot a woman and two men, a dagger in each of her hands as she dances around the vigilantes attempting to restrain her. "Do you like her?" Ra's asks when he notices where exactly Tim was looking, "Talia trains her personally; she shows great promise." Ra's looks back to Tim, their noses not even an inch apart as Ra's offers to Tim"She could be yours, you know. They all could be."

Tim ignores how his heart skips a beat at the offering, "How old is she?" Tim demands, his eyes sharp and unforgiving as they gaze into their counterpart. Just as sharp, just as calculating; yet not quite as icy cold. "She's two years older than yourself, no need to worry. I try not to put children in the line of battle unless absolutely necessary." Tim narrows his eyes, "Damian would disagree with that. I know what kind of training you put him through; he's got as many scars as I do, minus an additional seven years to have earned them."

One of Ra's' hands had lowered itself, dragged a heavy palm down Tim's side to lay on his hip, mindlessly rubbing circles into a hipbone with a thick thumb. "My grandson," He hums out, "Was a mistake." Tim's heart lurches out at that; sure, the kid was a brat, but he had mellowed out recently, taking after his father more and more with each passing day.

"I disagree," Tim states, lays one of his own hands against the one at his hip, "I think he's even stronger now. He's able to think things through more, instead of lashing out. He's calmer now, not as angry or resentful. He has people he wants to protect, people he loves and cares for; when you have that kind of motivation, anyone can become stronger. He's still a child, and to attempt to raise a child through fear and pain is only going to give you a maladjusted, angry, resentful, spiteful monster who feels nothing but hatred for all that surround it."

Tim allows Ra's to crowd closer, lets him line their bodies together until there's no room left between them but their clothing. Ra's hand fell downward, gripped a handful of his thigh and lifted his leg, made to wrap Tim's leg around his waist as he ground down against Tim. Ra's hand was burning hot against his skin, and he gasped when their lengths touched, but continued speaking, "Had you kept Damian under your hand, you would have watched as he burned your entire league before you, just to feel the warmth of it's flames."

Ra's grabbed a handful of Tim's hair to turn his head to the side, pressed impossibly hot lips to the side of his neck; not biting. Only tasting. But the heat of it left Tim wishing for more. All of a sudden, the entire body of warmth that had laid itself out onto Tim retreated. Tim swallowed down his whine, willed his dick to stop throbbing and looked up into Ra's eyes, unwavering.

Ra's grinned, bowed to Tim deeply, from the waist. He held one of his hands out, and Tim startled when Ra's deep voiced asked, "Would you at least allow me this dance?" Tim looks around and notices that the orchestra had begun to play a waltz, and Tim's eyes narrowed on the young man mingling in with the group; blonde hair, blue eyes. "So you've managed to plant rats in among the bats?" Tim asks, gingerly placing his own slim hand in the larger one, allowing himself to be lead out to the dance floor and disappearing into the crowd.

"Indeed I have. A wondrous feet, if I do say so myself. I understand that Pennyworth does a thorough background check on every employee, correct?" Tim nods, ignores the flush spreading to his cheeks when Ra's pulls him even closer; so close he can feel the mans heartbeat through his chest. Ra's heart was steady, and in a moment of vulnerability Tim went against everything Bruce had taught him and let his head fall, exposing the delicate curve of his neck as he placed his head on Ra's chest.

He heard the man's heart skip a beat, speeding up ever so slightly. Yet Ra's showed no indication of exactly how he was being affected by Tim's actions. "If you're here to kidnap me again," Tim mutters through the fabric of the man's shirt, "Then please let me at least have access to the internet. You've no idea how mad Tam was when I got back. I think, had it not been illegal, she'd have murdered me on the spot." 

* * *

"Would you leave with me?" Ra's suddenly asked, arms wrapped tightly around Tim as they slowly spun in a circle, upper bodies swaying as they moved together. "Depends," Tim hums, adjusting his head so it was his cheek against Ra's shoulder, nose at his pulse point as he spoke, "Do I get to be useful, or would I just be there to read, sleep and fuck?"

He gets to feel the rumble in Ra's chest when he laughs lowly, mouth right next to Tim's ear as he answers "Of course you do; anything for my detective." Tim hadn't noticed when they stopped swaying, but he did notice when Ra's removed himself from Tim just to grab his hand, leading him away from the group of increasingly drunk socialites. "Where exactly are we going?" Tim questioned when they reached the stairs. Ra's didn't answer him, and instead continued his long, graceful strides down the hallway and into- 

"Were you _stalking_ me when I was twelve?" Tim asked when Ra's stopped before the door that lead into Tim's old room from childhood; Alfred, like any other time a child left the mansion, kept the room spotless; just as Tim had left it. There were three large bookshelves filled with his old school textbooks he refused to return, his first home-made laptop, his giant bed covered with at-least twenty-seven pillows and thick black sheets.

"I would not call it stalking, per-se; closer along the lines of checking an investment. Even at the tender age of eleven you held much _promise_." Ra's moves Tim, places a large hand at the lower curve of his back and holds him to his chest. Tim's arms wrapped around a muscle lined waist and stated, "You know when Bruce finds out your here, in my _room, _he's going to actually kill you; right? Even more so when he figures out you were stalking me while I was living with him."

Ra's chuckled, placed a kiss at the part of Tim's hair, "I believe he and Richard are too preoccupied with Emilia to even be bothered with the thoughts of me." Tim allows Ra's to rock him slowly, like a dance but... calmer. "You have ulterior motives. You're attempting to distract me." Tim states it like a fact; and a fact it is. "Correct you are, dear detective." Tim tries to push himself back, but the arms around him are like steel. "Ra's." Tim warns, voice calm as his brain rushes through scenarios; there's a window. Tim can repay him for last year's incident. And there's a heavy bookshelf to his right, if he just managed to move quick enough he could make a pancake out of the immortal-

"You are unhappy here." Ra's whispers into his ear, then spins Tim around to place a hand across his detectives stomach, his ass pressing against a semi-hard length. "You are merely an instrument to them, a toy; the latest advancement. The smartest one. Had you the ambition and the desire, you could have the world at your fingertips before anyone even knew of it. And by the time they all found out, it would be too late." Tim doesn't ask why Ra's thinks of him any differently, or if he even does. let's the base of his skull fall to rest against Ra's collarbone, "Please, if I had that much power, no one would ever even be able to find out unless I wanted them to."

Ra's bites the shell of Tim's ear lightly, trails his tongue down until teeth scrape against a pale slender neck. "But you do," Ra's rasps against the juncture between Tim's shoulder and neck, bites lightly and relishes in Tim's gasp before continuing downward, "You've so much power all in yourself. You need nothing more than an ambition for something greater; greater than what you can find yourself being involved in here. You could have the entire world kneeling at your feet, people begging for your approval; instead of the other way around."

Tim hisses when Ra's digs his teeth into Tim's shoulder, Ra's hands slowly undoing Tim's suit until the jacket and vest fall; leaving him in black slack and a pressed dark red button up. Ra's hands trail from his stomach, undoing a button with every slight movement forward. "You make me seem like some sort of god- _fucking Christ-_ and I'm really not. I'm just smart in all the ways one needs to be to thrive in _-ah, there- _In-in a place like Gotham." Tim's head falls back, landing on Ra's shoulder when the shirt finally lands to the ground, Ra's hands mapping out lean muscles and fading bruises.

"You are greater than _anyone_ in this building; I just need to remind you of that." Ra's brings one hand up, tweaks a peaked nipple between his fingers, his gaze on Tim's face as the younger lets his eyes flutter closed, cheeks already tinged pink and mouth open around a gasp. Ra's other hand roams around, unchecked; long fingers flow down to the seam of his pants and unbuttons and unzips, dips in to rub a warm palm against heated flesh. Tim cries out, bucks up into the hand unapologetically and without shame. 

Ra's grips him tightly, brings his hand up his length slowly to rub the pad of his thumb across his dripping tip, bringing the slick down his shaft with his next stroke. Ra's looks to Timothy as the flush across his cheeks deepens, watches his lips part around his gasps. Ra's other hand falls from it's perch on Tim's chest, pushing his pants and black boxers down his legs, lets them pool beneath Timothy's feet. Ra's feels as the flushed tip within his grasp dribbles pre-cum; get's to see Timothy's entire body twitch and tense as he cums. 

Enraptured, Ra's watches his stomach tense, his dick twitching within Ra's fingers as white cum spurts from him. Timothy's cries next to his ear, moans and gasps as Ra's continues to stroke him through his orgasm. Ra's latches his mouth to the side of Timothy's neck, sucks as hard as he could and watches as another burst of cum flows out, feels his cock twitch in his hand when Ra's bites down until his canines breech skin, the taste of blood coating his tongue. 

Ra's releases Tim's dick, spins his detective around and pushes him into the wall, lines his entire body against Tim's so his soft silks rubbed against swollen nipples, dipped his tongue into Tim's mouth. "You will one day understand, "Ra's whispered into Tim's mouth, "Why my infatuation with you is justified." Ra's hefted Timothy up by his waist, hands on his hips and waited for Timothy to wrap his legs around his shoulders before he sucked the sensitive member into his mouth. Tim cries out, tears at the corner of his eyes as he grabs a handful of Ra's hair, attempting to push his head off of him weakly. 

Ra's refused to budge, gave a generous suck to the dick in his mouth instead. Tim's head banged against the wall behind him, and his tears were flowing freely now; over stimulation made his skin tingle, his muscles pulled taut, back arching as he cried out. "Fuck, fuck Ra's please I can't-" Ra's pulled off, brought the flat of his tongue across the flushed head and growled out "You can, and you _will_." He sucked Tim back down again, and the sudden onslaught of pressure and warmth set Tim off. Ra's let the younger pull his hair as he came, shooting down Ra's throat. Tim's whole body was shaking by the time Ra's brought him down gently, keeping his arms wrapped around Tim's waist. Tim was thankful for the support, not sure his knees could hold him up at that moment.

"You are the smartest man I know," Ra's started, bringing Tim down to lay in his old childhood bed. Ra's sat himself between Tim's thighs, large hands spreading his legs open for Ra's. "You have been the only man to truly best me at my own games, the only one who has managed to stop me. You've no idea how strong you are." Ra's hands were running up from the inside of Tim's thighs, up his stomach and down his ribs, repeating the process until Tim was completely relaxed into the soft sheets, eyes half-lidded. 

Ra's brought his face up to the side of Tim's head, dragged lips and stubble down a completely healed, mark free neck, and sucked the first bruise into his pale skin. Keeps roaming his hands all along Tim's body, feels his ribs shudder with his gasping breaths. Ra's ran his hands back down Tim's sides, rubbed his fingers into the flesh of his stomach and dragging a groan from his detective.

"You managed to piece together the identity of one of the most well trained detectives at the age of nine. You pushed, and pushed, until he was forced to accept you as a partner, as an equal; your will is unparalleled. Your mind is incomprehensibly knowledgeable. You've fought some of the strongest beings on earth -and even a variety from further out into the universe- and won every single battle."

Ra's brought a finger down from Tim's inner thigh, rubbed a dry digit around his puckered hole; he'd brought a container of oil with him, just for this purpose. But for now, he'll continue to work through the deep-rooted doubt Timothy always holds for his abilities.

"I've never bed the same person twice," Ra's mentions, lifts his other hand up to work at his own shirt while Timothy watches him. "I've taken on countless lovers within my ages of living, yet none have held my attention for longer than a night. You, dear Timothy, have not only managed to keep my attention within my chambers, but have also kept me on my feet within battle. Never have I fought an opponent as capable and skilled as you." 

Tim smiles, laughs to himself while Ra's lines their bodies together, instinctively wrapping his legs around Ra's waist. "Is this your version of dirty talking?" Ra's leans over, his entire body pressing down against Tim's, sucking a mark into his neck while he pulls a bottle of oil from his pocket. With his entire body along Tim's, his weight is pushing Tim down into the sheets; trapping him.

Dripping a liberal amount of oil onto his fingers, he begins to rub two digits against Tim's hole. "Relatively speaking, yes." Ra's tone was wry, but he still continues to press until the first two fingers were sheathed, Tim gasping wetly and arching into the strain, the burn. "Fuck, warn a guy next- _ah, oh my god."_ Ra's presses the pads of his fingers against Tim's prostate, watches with rapt attention as his dick twitches, fills once more. The tip's become an almost painful looking purple, the sudden blood-rush too much for the sensitive skin.

Two fingers was such a sudden stretch, after so many weeks without anything but his own slim hand; Tim's back arches as Ra's thrusts his fingers back in. He was continuously pressing his fingers to all the places that make Tim mewl, crying out as Ra's adds a third finger. Ra's lunges downward, presses his mouth to a peaked nipple and bit down softly, relishing in the cry that escaped Tim's lips. Ra's trails his lips upwards, moving from a pale chest and up a slim neck, kissing the dried tear tracks from Tim's cheeks. 

"I've never felt more than a simple physical attraction to anyone, yet what you make me feel is so much _more_ than that. I admire your determination for every problem you set your mind to." Ra's pushed his fourth and final finger in, wanting Tim to feel this interaction for days after; want's him sore and unable to think of anything but Ra's touch, his pleasure too much to be capable of feeling or enjoying anything from anyone else but him.

"You're relentless, fearless, selfless." Ra's pulled his fingers out, kept his eyes on Tim as he brought a hand to his mouth to stifle a cry. Ra's lined his dick up with Tim's hole, his shaft drenched in oil to keep his detective comfortable. "And most of all?" He slowly began to fill Tim up, framed Tim's head with his hands and brought his mouth down to lave over a nipple. "You're _mine_."

He pulled out and thrust back in quickly, starting it up immediately with a very rough, fast rhythm. He didn't allow Timothy to find his breath, didn't grant him enough time to think about anything but Ra's. Won't let him dwell on anyone or anything else but what Ra's is doing to him right now. Tim arches, gasping every time Ra's passes over his prostate.

Ra's let's one of his hands trail down, palm flat against Tim's sides and sliding across his stomach to grasp his length. He begins to stroke in time with his thrusts, already on the edge of orgasm himself, but wanting to see his detective fall apart beneath him. They fall into a violent rhythm, Tim sliding his hips up to meet every thrust, his cries rising in volume the closer he gets to cumming. 

"Fuck, fuck Ra's. Please I- oh _god." _Tim shudders when Ra's leaned down and began sucking a hickey into his neck, Tim's hand instinctively reaching up and grabbing a handful of salt and pepper hair between his fingers, his other grabbing hold of Ra's shoulder. Tim began pushing Ra's to the side, lifted a leg and threw his weight up, successfully flipping their positions.

Now Tim sat, legs splayed across Ra's hips, his weight on his knees. He placed both hands on Ra's chest, leaned his upper body forward and rolled his hips, moaning as he felt the length in him rub against nerve-endings. He lifted his hips up, Ra's dick almost slipping out of him before he let his weight drop down, impaling himself again. This angle was better, allowed for Tim to control the pace. Tim would never verbally admit the gratefulness he felt towards Ra's for relieving himself of his power, for allowing Tim to control this round, He began bouncing himself on Ra's dick, speeding his movements up when large hands encased his hips, assisting in his riding of Ra's when Tim's thighs began to tremble.

"That's right," Ra's rumbled, watched his detectives eyelashes flutter when Ra's listed his hips up to meet Timothy on the way down. "You're capable of bringing one of the most powerful men in the world to his back. I've never met a person who even come's close to being within your range of capabilities. Even you're so-called batman has yet to truly bring me to my knees, has never seen me fall beneath him. Will never manage to completely stop me. You, beloved, are both my greatest strength, and my most horrendous weakness." 

With that praise, Tim's heart flutters; no one's ever said things like this to him. He feels his lower body tingle, the onslaught of another orgasm right around the corner. He speeds his hips up, coming up almost completely off of Ra's before letting himself fall back down. "Oh my god, yes-" Tim cuts himself off with a long, drawn out moan as his dick twitches, spurting a dribble of cum and nothing more. He curls in on Ra's, hiding his face in the man's neck, bringing his teeth to the flesh and biting down to leave a mark as Ra's grips Tim's hips roughly, thrusting in once, twice more- and spilling everything he had with a groan and a shuddering of his hips; now flush to Tim's ass as he cums.

Tim's panting now, cheeks flushed and body limp as Ra's readjusts them both, tucking Tim beneath one arm, still flush to his side as they both slowly come down from their high. 

"I'm still not letting you distract me," Tim commented once he regained his thought process back. Ra's chuckled, pressed a kiss to the crown of Tim's head. "Who ever said that this, itself, was not the goal to which I have been striving for?" Tim pushes himself up onto his hands, looking at Ra's with narrowed icy-blue eyes. "Excuse me? What the fuck do you mean by that?" Ra's 'tsk'ed him, grabbed him by the back of his neck and rolled them so Tim was beneath him once more.

Tim mistakes Ra's affection as he begins to kiss Tim from the crown of his head and down his neck; curls in on himself slightly, bringing a hand down to cover between his legs. "Ra's, I can't- I don't think I can go another round." He apologetically says. Ra's hummed, mouth still beneath Tim's ear as he soothes. "I understand beloved, do not worry. My motives are not of the sexual nature, as of right now." Ra's tightens the hand around Timothy's neck, brings his face down and tucks it under his own chin as he brings his other hand to wrap around his detectives back. 

They lay there like that, for an unknown amount of time. Up until Tim feels his presence will be missed if he stays with Ra's any longer. He peels himself from his now stained and traumatized childhood bedding, roaming around and gathering as much clothing as he could in the dim lighting of his room. As he began to dress himself, he feel eyes on him, roaming around and making him feel like he was being undressed all over again. Turning his head towards the bed, he notices how Ra's eyes trail over him, can feel the gaze like it's a physical caress. 

"You could help, you know." Tim comments as he begins searching for his shirt, his boxers, pants, socks and shoes back on.

"But I'm enjoying myself; why would I hinder your search when I get to reap the rewards of seeing you looking so debauched?" Ra's eyes followed Tim as he bent down to pick his shirt back up, buttoning himself as well as he could in the dim lighting. He's probably gotten his buttons out of order, but he'll put more effort into fixing himself once he's out of the room and down the hall in one of the main bathrooms.

Tim tossed Ra's clothes to him, not looking as he begins to brush his fingers through his hair, attempting to make himself looked slightly less fucked-out. Failing, Tim huffed and opened his bedroom door, looking back and seeing Ra's completely dressed, although the collar of his shirt didn't hide the well-placed hickey Tim is proud to have left. Ra's strides over regally behind Tim, placing a gentle hand at the arch of his back as they both leave the room.

Tim breaks off from Ra's side once he make it to the bathroom, stepping in and trying to fix himself. His buttons were, indeed, wrong and messy, his collar crooked and hickeys lining his neck and jaw. Tim frowns at himself, trying to look presentable and failing miserably. His shirt tucked, buttoned correctly, collar straight, he walks out of the bathroom and into the hallway, where Ra's had been leaning against the wall before the bathroom, waiting.

"You may leave early, if you wish. Send a message to Bruce stating you have been caught in more important affairs." Ra's suggests, standing by Tim's side as Tim begins to walk. "Oh yeah, sure," Tim starts, "That won't be suspicious at all. A sudden text from your second youngest, who was kidnapped for two weeks not a month ago suddenly texting you _'oh yeah, sorry I had to leave early. Something came up'_ as an excuse from a party; a party that, shockingly, hosted the same man that had kidnapped said son, Yeah, no, that'll go over swimmingly."

Tim hadn't noticed when they stopped walking, Tim's back to the wall and arms crossed as Ra's looked down at him appreciatively. "Who ever said it needed to be accepted? You are your own man, Timothy. I will not order you to do anything. But I would wish for you to accompany me tonight; if you accept, I promise to make your night worth your while."

'_you already have' _Tim thinks, doesn't say. "Intoned the big bad wolf to the young little lamb." Still, Tim was considering it. Would it really be so bad? To let go, just this once? Ra's was holding his hand out now, towards Tim. He hesitated, bringing a hand out from his crossed arms and placing his smaller digits around Ra's larger ones. Ra's smiles, bows to Tim and claims, "You have truly made this the most interesting night so far."

* * *

Dick noticed something was wrong when the woman before them just stopped. They had all been fighting for what felt like hours, but was maybe half of one; if that. She was good, managed to duck under every kick and punch, weaving her way between them like neither of them was worth fighting. She did bring out twin blades, but Dick learned early on into their fight that those were more for intimidation than anything.

But in the middle of their fighting, Dick a sweaty mess and Bruce looking not far from it, she just. Stopped. She sheathed her blades and made a quick exit, so fast Dick was left reeling. "Well, that's no good." Bruce and Dick left swiftly, Dick making his way down to the Cave as Bruce made a cover for them. On his way down the stairs, Dick's phone went off; a text.

_"Hey Dick, sorry I couldn't stay. Something came up."_ Read Tim's message. Shrugging, Dick was halfway through his reply when he felt the thing. It was like dread, but a little less panic inducing and more of a feeling like something just wasn't quite right with what Tim was telling him. Moving further from their changing area, and closer to the bat-computer, Dick brought up surveillance.

Scrolling through the different camera's throughout the mansion, Dick rewound them all about forty-five minutes back. There, in the ballroom, he saw Ra's approach Tim. "Shit," Dick mutters when he puts the camera on speed-through and watches the two retreat from the ballroom and up the stairs, back into Tim's old bedroom for half a god-damn hour. He watches the motionless screen, waiting for some sort of sign Ra's didn't just murder his younger brother when the door opens-

"Oh god, ew." Dick cringes when he see's Tim; shirt buttoned up wrong, hair a mess, tear-tracks on his cheeks and his neck _covered _in hickeys. He follows them with the camera down the hall, Tim entering a bathroom for a few minutes while Ra's waits. When Tim exits, they walk about half-way down the hall before Ra's says something that seem's to set Tim off for half a minute. 

By the end of Tim's rant, Ra's is smiling -_fucking_ _weird_\- before he offers his hand to Tim. Dick waits for Tim to slap it away, or to kick the _creep_ before him in the nuts. But he doesn't; no, what he does do is accept the hand offered to him hesitantly, and his other reaching into a pocket and typing something out to someone. Looking at the marker in the corner of the screen, Dick notes this happened only a few minutes ago; Tim's sending the message to Dick.

Dick get's out of the recording, his mind whirring with panic and worry, and he goes to the live feed. He begins searching for the two; maybe they haven't left yet. Dick spot's them, see's Ra's, Tim under one of his arms as they make a swift exit of the mansion through the front-fucking-_door_. Dick brings his phone back out, dials Bruce's number. He's watching the live feed frantically, waiting for Bruce to answer.

_"Dick, what's going on?" _Bruce asks.

"Tim's gone, Bruce."

Dick's tone was heavy, and Dick watches on the CCTV as Bruce's face falls, for just a moment, before he goes back to smiling, excusing himself swiftly. "What happened?" Bruce's tone was stoic, but Dick knew better; has known better than to believe he was as unaffected as he sounded for almost two decades now.

"Ra's got him again, Bruce." Bruce has made it to the entrance of the Cave now, so all Dick does is tell him he'll show him what he means before hanging up. Swiftly, Dick makes a collage of the recorded feed, saving it before Bruce stepped on the platform of the Cave. 

As Bruce watches the recording, Dick's mind reels. What did Ra's say to convince Tim? Was he threatening someone? Promise to blow a building up if Tim didn't agree to whatever it was Ra's wanted from him? _or maybe,' _the doubt in Dick's brain offers, '_maybe dear old Timmy was just getting sick of all of you people.'_ Dick was pulled from his inner thoughts by Bruce's voice.

"Dick," He started, voice thick with -something Dick hadn't heard in actual _years._ "We're in a bit of a predicament." Dick scoots closer to Bruce, who was now looking away from the computer, and down at his phone. "Why do you say that?" Instead of replying verbally, Bruce tilts his phone's screen to Dick.

_"If you attempt to follow or find the detective and I, you will be responsible for the loss of every hospital to be found in Gotham."_

"Well, shit." Dick feels the possibility of rescuing Tim falter. "Now what?" He intones Bruce, watches as he walks towards the suit hanging up in a corner of the room. 

"We find whatever bombs he's planted, and we get Tim back." 

_'What if he doesn't want to come back?' _The doubt in both their minds asks. Neither of them give voice to these thoughts.


	3. Bargaining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's attempts to convince his detective over dinner. Dialogue heavy, not quite as much sexy times as there have been in previous chapters, but still there.  
Also, absolutely ignoring the 'Drake' name change. Not happy with cannon, so down the trash it goes in this fic.

The air was pleasantly cool on Tim's overheated skin as he and Ra's stepped through the mansion doors and out into the night. Tim could still hear the faint laughter and murmurs from the party he's leaving behind. One of his arms had been woven in with Ra's own, and he allowed the centuries-old man to lead him to the stairs and downwards, the ache in his bones not so much uncomfortable as they were heavily present; especially the ache in his legs and ass.

Ra's brought Tim over to the limo waiting by the edge of the entranceway, and when Tim made a quick glance into the driver's seat, he made eye contact with the young blonde man from earlier.

"You already had this all planned out, didn't you?" Tim asks as Ra's opened his door for him, allowing the detective to seat himself first. "Indeed I had, Timothy." He hums as Ra's runs fingers through Tim's hair, asks, "And what would you have done if I had denied you? Would you have just let me go on my merry way? Let me live out my life?"

Ra's huff, "Of course not. I would have simply waited until you were alone and taken you then. By force if need be, but I hope it would not come to that." Tim furrows his eyebrows and casts a disapproving look to Ra's as the limo rolls out of the parking lot. "Did your parents live long enough to realize that two wrongs didn't make a right?"

"I slew my parents at the age of ten." Tim lets the silence engulf Ra's and himself, before- "So that's a no to that question; good to hear. I can assume the crazy gene just naturally runs through the family then." Tim's body was still singing and tingling from their time together earlier, and he didn't protest when Ra's wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"You still haven't told me where exactly you're taking me; for all I know we're headed out to the middle of nowhere so you can dump my dead body. Leave my meat to the birds." Ra's squeezes him tighter, looks down at Tim, whose eyes haven't strayed from the window to his left. "Has anyone commented on how demented your mind can seem at certain points?" 

Tim turns, frowns up at him, and when he sees that Ra's was smiling down at him Tim leans to the side slightly and bites down on the man's neck; hard. Ra's jerks back underneath Tim's teeth, but Tim holds on strong, and pushes Ra's' back to his seat, climbing on top of the man's lap. Ra's grasped a handful of Tim's too-long hair between his fingers and pulled hard enough to wrench his head back and bring a gasp from between Tim's teeth as his head was reared back painfully, exposing his pale neck to the hungry eyes of the wanna-be immortal.

Ra's retaliated with his own attack on the younger's shoulder, digging his teeth right into the scarred and slightly raised skin of his previous attack. Tim gasps, fingers digging into the solid muscle of Ra's back as he arches into the harsh contact. His skin tingled everywhere but where Ra's is biting him. _ That _ area pulsed along with his heartbeat in shocks of white-hot that shot through his whole nervous system; as Ra's finally removed his teeth and moved his mouth next to Tim's ear, speaking hotly against the flushed skin. "Two can play it that way, dear detective of mine." 

Tim laughed as Ra's spun him around, laying his back down on the plush leather of the limo seats. "What, we're gonna neck it in the back seat of a car like a pair of teenagers?" Ra's splayed his upper body along Tim's, mentions in his flushed ear that "Only one of us qualifies as a teenager." Tim smiled into the biting kiss he was dragged into, waited until Ra's began kissing his way down a bruised neck before asking, "Does that mean I get to convict you for statutory rape? Am I allowed to do that to an immortal?" Ra's doesn't, snort, exactly; but there is some sharp movement of air through his nostrils when Tim voiced his thoughts.

"If you are making jokes through my ministrations, I am clearly not trying hard enough." Ra's bites lightly on a rose-tinted nipple, wrenching a gasp from Tim as he traced it with his tongue to sooth afterward. Tim laced his fingers through Ra's hair as he did so, allowed his body to lay back and enjoyed the attention he so craved. Ra's laved his tongue across Tim's chest, relished in the way his detective arched under his hands and mouth, breathing speeding up along with his own arousal.

Ra's forced out a particularly loud moan from the teen beneath him when he dragged his teeth down Tim's chest and to his navel, his back instinctively arching into the sensation. Now Ra's was sucking hickeys into the sensitive skin of Tim's hip bones and Tim couldn't form a sentence if he tried. Tim's head was cushioned by the buttery leather of the seats, his hair fanned out beneath him.

Tim's dick had already filled out, was straining against his slacks as Ra's rose back up and grabbed Tim's hips in his hands, dragging him down to press Tim's ass to Ra's dick. Ra's pulled Tim's fly down, the buttons were already undone as he drags the fabric down trembling thighs. "Ah, fuck Ra's I can't-it's, it's too much." Ra's ignores him in favor of releasing his own hard appendage, the hot length laying across the hollow of Tim's right hip. Ra's grasps Tim by the bottom of his thighs and pulls him even closer, pulls Tim's knees up and over his shoulders while he presses his weight down, forcing the detective into the plush leather.

Tim's entrance was slightly swollen, sore and still wet from their earlier interaction. Ra's rubbed two fingers around the puffy hole before slowly pushing the tips of his fingers inside the wet heat, feeling Timothy's fluttering walls, stretched and soaked in Ra's cum around his fingers. Ra's pulls his fingers out and uses the lube and cum to cover his length, using his hand to line the head of his dick up to Tim's hole, watching as the tip stretches his rim slightly. 

"Please," Tim asks as Ra's leans his head down and bites softly on his detective's neck, "Just-just be a bit slower this time, alright?" Without offering a verbal answer, Ra's slowly -_ Tim would almost describe it as gently _ \- pushes his hips flush against Tim's. Feeling his sore insides stretch once more was both pleasurable and a bit painful, sinking into his bones as something he's never experienced before. He was overwhelmed, and grateful Ra's allowed him time to adjust; burying his face in Ra's shoulder, Tim allowed himself to _ feel _. He shivered as Ra's pulled out, just a little bit, and then slowly pushed back in again. The nerve endings within him were hyped up to eleven, sending shocks up and down his spine with every gyrating movement of Ra's hips.

"Oh, dear detective of mine; you truly do make such a lovely sight." A deeper thrust, grinding his hips up into Tim's ass as Tim gasps wetly, cheeks flushed red. "You would look so powerful by my side. The one person in existence to have brought the Demon's Head to his knees. I would do so much for you, my dear." His thrusts were still slow, a hot fire in Tim's gut as he began to reach his peak, sighing and gasping with every roll of pleasure running up his spine. His flesh felt too tight for his body, stretched thin across his bones.

"Oh, my god this is- _ ah, fuck there _\- you can't convince me to switch sides with you just because you-" A wet, choking inhale after a well-aimed thrust, his dick twitching against his stomach as the rumble of the car hides his almost-sob- "Because you think you love me." Ra's stops, dick twitching in Tim's ass as he freezes.

" 'Think?' You believe it is not a genuine infatuation? You believe me to lie about my love for you?" Ra's seemed almost angry, bringing is hips back and thrusting in quickly, cruelly watching as Tim cries out in discomfort. In spite of how compromised Tim is, he challenges; "How do you plan to show me, then? Prove I mean enough to you for you to _ love _me." The words drip from his lips with sickly poison, like he could infect Ra's with the simple sound. Ra's thrust's slowed, calmed down as they both changed their tactics; no physical battle, this time. All words and mind games, now. 

"Oh, I plan to." And with a few more thrusts and strokes against his flushed length, Tim cum's with a cry into Ra's mouth, hovering over his own. "Oh, how exquisite you feel around me, Timothy." Ra's thrusts don't speed up, nor do they slow down; he continues his leisurely pace, watches as Tim writhes beneath him, overstimulated, so much pleasure beneath his skin and frying his nerves it was bordering on painful. Finally, with a heavy, deep-throated groan Ra's came, pressing as deep as he can into Tim, burying his face in the teen's neck as he came.

They both took a handful of moments to sit there and bask in the far-away feeling of sex; the car reeked, and it was at that moment Tim realized the partition between the back of the limo and the driver's area was down, and the blonde young man in the front heard _ everything. _ Tim was sure he would feel embarrassment later, far later in the evening. 

* * *

The limo stopped about half an hour after Tim had righted himself; smelling of sex, messy hair and tear-tracks staining his cheeks, Tim was thankful Ra's hadn't just brought him straight from the manor, sexed him in the car and then expected him to waltz right into some five-star restaurant. They slowed down in front of his apartment, a hand in the crook of his elbow held him gently as he was lead from the interior of the limo and back out into the chilled air. Tim looks down at the hand around his arm as he was lead to the apartment doors, before Ra's reaches into his back pocket -groping quite unnecessarily, in Tim's opinion- before pulling his set of keys out. Ra's got the right one in the first try, and Tim shot him a bit of a look. "Really? You couldn't even be the slightest bit discrete in your stalking?" 

Ra's watches as Tim just walks up and into his room, undoing his ensemble of expensive clothing as he made his merry way to the bathroom. "Detective, if you would allow me, I'd quite enjoy to dress you for the dinner we shall be enjoying within an hour's time." Tim had left the bathroom door open, wouldn't bother closing it even if he wanted too; he'd like to keep that door, thank you. "That depends," Tim starts as he turns the hot water on, stepping under the powerful current that shoots from the showerhead, "Is this a dinner here, in Gotham, or is this another kidnapping? And will I be in an actual suit or are you throwing me into some dress? Will I be hanging from your arm like a piece of candy, or do I get to be an actual person tonight?" 

His shower was his favorite part of this apartment in particular; strong water pressure, wonderful temperature; but his most favorite part is the tiles. They were installed by some sort of engineer before he moved in, so on the wall next to the light switches was a dial, where Tim gets to choose how warm the tiles get. No more chilly feet after a nice, hot shower. Tim watches through the clear glass as Ra's moves around the bedroom for a moment, before closing his eyes and tipping his head back into the spray of water.

The dried cum between his cheeks was washed down the drain, old tear tracks and spots of blood from particularly enthusiastically made bite-marks and hickeys were washed away. "I assure you, Timothy; you will be dressed in fine clothing, you will enjoy the night as your own being, capable of making your own choices. Just allow me to bask in your presence as we enjoy the night; yes?" 

Tim shrugged, although Ra's couldn't see the action, and finally turned the water off. The floor was pleasantly warm, the air just as much so from all the steam filtering out form the now-open glass door. He grabs for his towel hanging from the rack and runs it through his hair, drying it gently before wrapping it around his waist, exiting the bathroom. The chill of his bedroom goes ignored as Tim looks over the simple suit and tie Ra's has pulled out for him.

A deep scarlet button-up shirt, made of smooth silk with black pearl buttons; a black vest with a small robin stitched over where his heart lays. Tim must admit, it's been a while since he wore this specific suit out, and he misses the way it makes him feel. Like he can be both red robin and Tim Drake at the same time without stretching himself so thin he might not recover. He glances at the ninja still lingering around the room, hesitant to dress in front of people he doesn't even know. Ra's, noticing this, shoo's them all away with a simple gesture of his hand. 

Tim waits until no one else is in the room but he and Ra's before dropping his towel. Immediately, Ra's warm hands were placing themselves at his sides, across his chest, down his back. "Excuse me dear sir," Tim mumbles as Ra's crowds even closer. "I just got clean, you are not getting me dirty for, what, the fourth time tonight? Not happening." Ra's presses a single open-mouthed kiss to Tim's shoulder before relenting; stepping back and allowing Tim to dress. 

Tim dresses quickly, applying cologne as needed and brushing through his still slightly damp hair, grabbing a few bobby-pins to see if he can pull it back a little in the limo before the made it to the restaurant. Ra's once again interlocks their arms, and once again Tim allows him as he is escorted out of his own damn apartment. "I just want you to know," Tim mentions as they crawl back into the limo, the remnants of their activities earlier having been wiped clean, "That anything I allow you to do is only because I permit it, and nothing more." Ra's tucks Tim beneath his arm, chuckles and says 'I would believe nothing else, dear Detective." 

Tim watches the building pass in a slight daze, wondering why him; why is it always him? He must be fate's most entertaining toy, at this point. Hey, let's give him the capability of discovering who the famous Batman is at age nine. Hey, let's give him a nice pair of steel balls just so he can convince Batman to take him on as his next robin to keep the lower life circles in Gotham from being put in a full-body cast for six months. Over a wallet. Wow, even better!! The boy before him, who previously was believed to be dead, is back! And now he has a vendetta against Tim!!

Ooohh, what should we do to him next? How's about killing his mother, then his father! Now he has no parents!! A real fucking classic! Couldn't have done better, right there. Now what? Let's kill his two best friends, then kick his only remaining father figure into another time-line!! Shit, that's so fucking funny. Tim glowers over these thoughts and Ra's wonders, if briefly, what exactly has gotten his detective so worked up.

"Anything on your mind, Dear Timothy?" Ra's watches as Tim turns his whole body towards his window, leaving his back exposed to Ra's as he stares at his reflection in the glass. He pulls something out of his coat pocket, and Ra's watches as Tim continues to groom his slightly damp hair, the small objects in his hand now clear as being bobby-pins. Ra's leans forward, pulls Tim to his chest and holds his hand out, waiting for Tim to place the pins in his hand. He does so, hesitantly, and feels Ra's fingers card through his hair lightly, dividing his hair into pieces and folding them over each other.

"I wouldn't suspect that Ra's Al Ghul knew how to braid hair," Tim comments idly, leaning back into Ra's chest, eyes drooping; he's being lulled into a false sense of security, he knew. Still, it felt nice, so he'd allow it for now. "I did raise a daughter." Ra's added, braiding Tim's hair from his temple and down around the base of his neck, pinning the strands down when they reached the other side of his scalp. His braid was simple, curled around his head and finished near his neck. Tim kept his back against Ra's, and all the elder did was wrap an arm around his Detectives middle.

"Just so you know," Tim comments, letting Ra's pun his other hand up and down Tim's arm, "I am certainly not going to fall for whatever scheme you're planning, I'm not going to fall for it." He feels Ra's chuckle, feels the deep vibrations through his back. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, dear Timothy. You do not know how persuasive I can be." 

* * *

The restaurant was dark, and very _ very _high class. Tim had been here a few times, on publicity dates and meetings every now and then. It's one of hi favorite rich-people places to go; they have amazing food, their servers don't try and make small talk, and they have some really nice booze; Tim wants to see if he can get Ra's to buy him a few glasses of wine, maybe some scotch if he played his cards right. He also allows Ra's to escort him from the limo and up to the beautiful glass doors, opening them for him and following him inside. 

They were seated quickly, brought to their table by a young blonde woman; she was obnoxiously tall, short hair with a freckled face. She was a bit stocky, and Tim continued to watch her through the glass that allowed customers to see the chef's work in the kitchen; she started laughing with another, much smaller worker as she grabbed for a giant bag of jasmine rice. 

"She's not one of mine if that is what you are thinking." Ra's comments, practically reading Tim's analytical mind. Tim turned to Ra's with a frown plastered on his brow; Ra's laughed and mentioned, "She is much too stubborn and violent for me to contort to my whim." Tim raises an eyebrow and leans forward, a hand beneath his chin as he questioned the supposed-immortal. "So you've tried?" He questions. "Oh yes," Ra's avowed, locking his eyes on Tim's own. "I had visited this very restaurant one year prior to this meeting; her very first day, in-fact. She had been noticed early on through the night; she is commanding and confident, but she always took her orders well. I had one of my ninja trail her for that whole night. He returned to me with multiple fractures, lesions, and missing teeth. I assume it's safe to say she believed he had ill intentions toward her."

"Did she not know if it was you?" Tim asks as Ra's fingers one of his rings, almost like he was...nervous? "It is entirely possible, I suppose. She has been quite aggressive with me since that day. She has made a habit of providing me with a large amount of attitude."

Tim snorts, turns his head to watch as she leaves the kitchen with three twenty-pound bags of rice over her shoulder, bringing it to a storage room connected to the kitchen. She wipes off her apron, grabs her pad and pen and goes back out to their tables. "My name's Kaitlin and I'll be your server for the night. What can I get ya'll started on?" She steps up, eyes locking onto Ra's as she speaks. Her accent was southern, with a very thick drawl. Deep, as-well; it would be more comforting if she didn't look like she'd be all more than willing than to rip his throat out with her own teeth. "What kind of scotch do you have?" Tim asks before their weird starring contest could go on any further. 

She turns her head to Tim and smiles, her eyes much softer. "Well well, ain't you a smooth fella'? You're Tim Drake, as far's I know, and that means you ain't even eighteen yet. Why am I gonna risk my job by servin' you, kid?" She asks, placing a hand on her hip and another on the table. "Because I'm oh so very charming?" Tim asks, suddenly out of his depth; most people don't pull anything like this. They normally just serve him and try as hard as they can to impress him. She just smiled again, laughed and said "Alright, that's cute. How's about this, you're man here-" She jerks a thumb in Ra's direction without even looking his way, and Ra's looked almost slightly offended- "Asks me that question, and orders you whatever you want; that way, I ain't servin' a minor." 

Tim look's at Ra's pleadingly, his eyes wider and hopeful. Ra's sighs and asks Kaitlin as kindly as he can manage; "Two glasses of Clos Mogador, if you would please." She nods, her wavy hair bobbing as she walks off. Tim can't fight the smile from warping across his cheeks. "I really do have you wrapped around my finger, don't I?" Ra's stills for a moment, his eyes trained on Tim with a ferocity he only sees when they're fucking; it throws Tim for a loop, if only for a moment. 

"Yes, Timothy;" he amends, his body language genuinely open for once. Not using to it manipulate Tim, or to attempt to keep him at ease with a more relaxed posture; he's open in his truth, and Tim feels a shock of- something, shoot down his spine and through his nerves."You truly do." Tim releases a tiny "Oh," for once not knowing how to spin this in his favor; and if he was being honest? He doesn't really feel the need to. He's calm, fucked out and about to have a wonderful meal with a man who is trying to make his affections clear. He lets a companionable silence fall over them both, eyes studying each other near reverently.

"Why me?" Tim asks after a few moments of silence. "What exactly are you asking, pray tell?' Ra's, that rich bastard, has the nerve to ask Tim to spell it out for him. Alright, two can play this fucking game.

"Why did you decide to want me? I'm not smarter than you, or stronger or faster. You continuously try and convince me I'm better than everyone, but I'm not. I'm just- I'm just me. Sure, I'm pretty smart, I can't deny that; I'm also a good fighter. But that clearly isn't the only reason, 'cause Bruce is all of that too. And dick, and Jason; even your own ninja have those qualities. So, why. Me?" Tim was near frustration at this point; his eyes near glassy.

He's not fragile, he knows this as well; he's endured torture of all kinds; mental, physical, emotional. He doesn't know how to accept all the affection Ra's is showing him. He's so out of his depth when it comes to romance and anything like _ love. _He's loved people before -mom, dad, Dick, Bruce; even the little demon brat. He loves them all. But they don't show him affection in a way Tim can understand it. Bruce is closed off and emotionally distant. Dick doesn't know how to say 'I love you' in a way Tim can accept. His mother believed that raising him rough and with a harsh hand would keep him strong, and his father was so busy with work and keeping his marriage alive that he probably forgot Tim's birthday more times than he remembered. 

But Ra's? Ra's shows it in ways Tim understands, and it's so hard for Tim to accept it. He shows it by refusing to treat him like he's weak, or beneath him. He shows it in their sex life, in the gifts and clothing and food he provides Tim with. He shows it in all the way's Tim can accept it, and he's so used to having to change the way he perceives love that now when it's directed to him? _ For _him? He's an emotional mess over it, really.

Ra's kept silent the whole time Tim spoke and waited until Tim took a few shaky breaths in and out to answer him properly. "You're not wrong, in that sense; I do enjoy your physical capabilities, and your knowledge of many things is vast. But that is not the only reason for my affections." He leans forward, eyes and features lit up by the candle placed in the center of the table; Tim could smell him now he was so close. "I prefer your refusal to stand down. Your want and drive to push forward, to get back up once knocked upon your knees. You strive to be better, even if you do not believe yourself to be superior to most. "

"You have bested me in many ways. Perhaps not in physical combat, but your mind has, in many ways, done that which no other has done before. You have beaten me in my own games. Now that which has bested me is something I can call of my own. And that which has bested me can now consider me his." Tim has tears in the corners of his eyes, his heart is beating out of his chest, and he feels as if his breath has been snatched from his lungs.

_ Oh, _ Tim thinks; he's fallen in love. With Ra's.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh, fuck. _

* * *

Tim ordered a braised short rib with grilled asparagus and a giant baked potato, while Ra's got a grilled lamb chop with steamed broccoli and a bunch of giant carrots; although at this point, the food isn't what keeps Tim seated at the table. Tim's wine glass has been refilled three times, and his head is swimming every so slightly; pleasantly, given the situation, he's currently stuck in. He can't seem to find his words, the noise caught in his throat as his realization lays heavy in his chest. He can't be in love, not with this man. The one who wishes to kill his own grandson at times, who has ended so many innocent lives. A man willing to kill for his own gain is not someone Tim has the privilege of loving. 

But the feeling in his chest did not relent with this thought; he tries to distract himself by watching the couple three tables from them, watches as the woman drones on and her boyfriend seems to be texting someone else under the table. But he can still feel Ra's eyes on him, still, feel the hands-on roaming over his body. He wants to run his hands through his hair, but the braid Ra's had weaved through the strands halt him. 

"Ra's," Tim's voice sounds near pleading, "Don't." Ra's face looks solemn, accepting; there are only two outcomes from this-whatever it is. "You are so very young to be as capable as you are, especially when referring to your entire being. If you were to stand by my side, I could give you anything; you've agreed to such things in the throes of passion. Would you be so ready to agree to stay with me, without the pleasures of sex clouding your mind?" Tim shivers when he thinks about their first few nights, about how Ra's had made him feel.

"Stop." 

Ra's leans forward, elbows on the table as he speaks, his voice low and eyes sharp, penetrating into Tim's mind and soul. "There are so very few souls I have wished to share my time with, Timothy; over centuries, I've taken so little interest in the human population. But you," Here he grasps Tim's hand in his own, tightly; he can't pull away without making a scene. "You are so very enthralling. Spiteful, in the ways that matter. Stubborn when faced with unlikely odds. And absolutely captivating when no longer hindered by the expectations of the others."

'The others,' Tim knew, was his way of referencing to the bats. To Bruce and Dick and everyone, Tim holds dear. Tim sits there and takes it, listens as Ra's tries to manipulate his views of his own damn family. "You don't know anything." Tim seethes, feels Ra's tighten his grip on his hand. "You haven't seen them do what I have; they care. I know they do." Ra's hums under his breath, rubs his thumb across the top of his hand. "Yes, I know this." He let's silence hang over them for only a heartbeat before continuing. "But their love, is it the best for you? Do you feel accepted and appreciated? Or are you used and wrung out, brought out only to be used and then thrown back up onto a shelf until you're next available moment for use?" 

Tim ducks his head down, eyes burning and ears red as he bites back a response; _ he's not wrong _, Tim admits to himself. He also knows that his family doesn't mean for it to come across like that. He knows Dick cared, and that Jason has learned to calm down, to seek help and confine in his own family. He knows this, and yet. It always kind of hurts, when he's excluded from something. When he only gets called in if they need him to figure something out. It hurts, but he refuses to let anything interfere. 

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Tim asks, voice null and void of his anger; his regret at admitting that he's probably right. 

"I am merely stating facts, dear detective." Tim glares at him through his eyelashes, hoping for him to stop speaking, to allow Tim to act as if they're all normal, if only for a little while. "You are loved by them, but are you liked by them? I understand they do not approve of many things you partake in. Especially this little arrangement we have found ourselves in." 

Tim thinks back to how they had treated him, after those first two months being gone; like it was his fault. Like he had asked for it, had berated him for enjoying the attention Ra's fed him. He had left tired, pale and exhausted. He returned healthy, having gained an extra ten pounds and had looked relatively healthy, compared to how he left. Now, he was once again nearly sickly pale, dark circles under his eyes. He knows what his family does to him, how they wrangle every ounce of use from him with their bare hands. 

Ra's thumb hadn't stopped stroking over the top of his hand, even after Tim himself had fallen numb to it, had gone silent. "You did not feel so left out, so abandoned when in my company." Ra's voice was soft, and if Tim were a different, more ignorant person he would have described it as vulnerable or pleading. But he knows better; he knows what Ra'sv has done, what he's willing to do for his own benefit. He knows that Ra's is willing to kill almost anyone to achieve his goals. He realizes this, and yet he still doesn't feel the way he thinks he should.

"I think I know where you're going with this; please, Ra's don't ask that of me." Tim lifts his head and stares into Ra's eyes, leveled. "You can't expect me to chose that, not here. Not today." Ra's moves his own hand up, trailing past Tim's sleeve and rubbing his fingers along his inner wrist. "I truly do apologize, dear Timothy; but you must." Tim gasps, pushing a sob to the back of his throat; they're still in public, and he can't be seen crying here. 

Ra's removes his hand and places them in his lap quickly, and Tim sobers up as soon as he realizes why; Kaitlin has left the kitchen with two large plates balanced in her arms, steaming food being placed on their table. Tim hadn't realized where exactly they were, and had lost his appetite long ago. "Here ya are, darlin'; call out if ya'll need anythin' else." She glances at Ra's quickly, her eyes fierce and mouth set as she walks off. 

"I don't think she likes you all that much." Tim tries to recover from his emotional vulnerability but fails as his voice cracks. Ra's looks at him heavily, eyes showing his centuries of life; he looks tired as if he is already resigned to what Tim will be saying. As if he already knows what Tim will say. "Detective, it would bring me a great deal of joy if you were to join me. Even for a months passing, voluntarily this time."

Tim's breath catches in his throat; on the surface, this wasn't that great big of an offer; a months' vacation time with a man who could make him sing in more ways than one? A catch in most peoples case. But this isn't an ordinary man; this is an immortal man. A man who has killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people just to get one step further to his own goal. A man who obviously shows no fear ion harming or even killing members of his own family if he felt it need be done.

But this was also a man who has shown he cares deeply for Tim, is willing to go out in public with him, deal with a large and threatening server who obviously dislikes him, and was willing to go into the heart of the bat-clan to speak and dance with him. 

_ "I do like to catch people off guard." _Tim thinks, right before he opens his mouth.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Richard, do not go after them." Slade, that bastard, was standing in Dick's door-way, a towel around his waist, hair still wet. "Did you invade my apartment while I was out? What if I had attacked you?" Dick questions, voice a bit harsher than he intends. He and Bruce had been out well into the night trying to pinpoint the bombs throughout the Gotham hospitals; it took them too long, in Dicks opinion. He and Bruce had disabled and removed them as fast as possible, and Bruce had told him to go home for a little while, at least until Bruce managed to pinpoint Ra's and Tim's location. 

"You wouldn't have." Slade declares confidently, letting the towel drop as he pulls up sweatpants, stolen from Dick's own dresser. Dick mutters a small "_Traitor" _under his breath when he feels his own dick twitch at the sight, watching the fabric being pulled up and over his muscled legs and up to his hips. "I know Al Ghul just as well as you, Richard; maybe even more so. I know he will not take very kindly to you, wrecking his date." 

"Date? _Date? _This isn't some teenage rom-com, Slade. Ra's is a murderer, a monster; he nearly killed his own grandson. Fuck, he's almost killed _you_-" Dick's voice cracks at this one, the large scar spanning across Slade's back still pink and shiny with newly healed flesh. "What happens if Tim doesn't do what he wants him to? What if he get's bored? Or irritated with him?" Dick questions, moves in closer to Slade while he speaks. 

Slade spun quickly, abruptly turning so he can face Dick. His hands were raising themselves as he moved, and it appears most people who get comfortable with him forget who exactly trained him; so as Slade spins, Dick moves as well. Slade ends up on the bed, hands trapped in Dicks own as the younger is straddling the elders hips. "You seem a bit tense," Slade comments idly, right before he pushes Dick's weight to the side, pulling his arms down to his sides and moving so his hips were slotted between Dicks own.

Slade leans in, close enough to smell the stress-sweat and latex on Dicks skin, and says "You've no influence on how tonight ends; only Timothy does. He decides whether to stay or go." Dick feels a rush of anger at that, slams his skull into Slade's even though he knows he'll regret it, and tries to push him off. Nothing works, and Slade continues to try and stop him even as he thrashes and grunts, making a fool of himself in his anger and stress.

"You know what I'm talking about; you know Ra's didn't kidnap him, didn't drug him or threaten him. He had no leeway over your brother. He just decided to go along with. Fraternizing with enemies runs in the family, dear." Slade's voice wasn't cruel, but it wasn't toned to comfort either; it was stately, factual. Like he was discussing the weather with someone he barely knew. Dick did know, he knew everything about Tim's new relationship with Ra's; that doesn't mean he had to like it.

It was his Timmy, the little brat who would never stop trying to talk to him while they were Robin and Nightwing respectively. The kid who could sit there and describe the process of decomposition in humans with in-depth detail and still not know what month it is. His brother, someone who he loved and cared for over years of growth on everyones side. "I know you care," Slade continues, releases Dick's arms to wipe the rush of blood from his nose. "But was it good for him?" Dick lifts his head up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion; "What?"

Slade sighs, tips his head back to gaze at the ceiling dramatically for a second before continuing. "You love him, yes; but do you show it in a way he understands? Do you show it in a way he see's as love? You and I both know he's an odd child, and it would not be a surprise if he didn't connect the dots, Richard." Dick himself feels all previous anger and energy drain out of him in one sigh, eyes burning and limbs heavy as he lets his upper body flop back down on his mattress, exhausted; Dick knows Bruce won't find them in time, he knows Tim enjoyed his time with the man, and he is pretty sure he is aware of what Tim will do tonight.

"I just don't want to lose another brother to something I could have stopped." Dick's voice wavered, eyes burning for another, completely different reason than tiredness, and he feels the bed dip and lift as Slade got off, felt hands yank and pull at his armor until the latex slipped off, revealing layers of thin Kevlar. Bit by bit the layers were removed until Dick was left in nothing, not even a cup; Slade stood and grabbed another pair of sweats, letting Dick dress himself before bringing him down under the sheets and into the bed.

"I swear," Dick mumbles into his pillow, "If Damien ends up falling for some bad boy type, I'm going to eviscerate whoever he dates. " His pillow rumbles with laughter right before he falls into a light, dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, Batman was locked up in his Cave, trying to pinpoint the location of his second youngest and the man who has -essentially- cradle robbed himself a new lover. Bruce knew the possibility of finding them was low, almost astronomically small, but he still had to try. He let one son slip away from him, he refuses to let another try the same thing. Tim wasn't dumb enough to agree to go on a date -_an actual date- _with the immortal who nearly killed him not a year ago; there had to be some sort of threat, or a drug that forced him to go along with everything. There's no way Tim would do this, would break his heart like this.

"If I may intrude, Master Bruce," Alfred comments, a new cup of coffee placed before him, "I can admit I've never seen young Timothy as healthy and lively as he had been with that wretched man; as much as it pains me to admit, the trip had done the boy a great deal of good, in the grand scheme of things." The elder commented, leaving when Bruce gave no other comment but a deep vocalized grunt. 

There's no way it had helped him; Bruce knew what was best for his own son.

Right?

* * *

"I'll go with you." Tim agrees steadily, voice soft as a whisper. Ra's stills, eyes opened wide and - Tim would almost be willing to say he seemed surprised. Like Tim finally managed to get one move ahead of him. For a moment they're in their bubble, nothing from the outside world could interfere. Nothing could ruin this moment but the other. Ra's unfreezes and moves closer, grabs Tim;s hand from across the table and brings it to his lips, lightly kissing the lightly bruised and horribly scarred knuckles; takes a moment to kiss each one before placing his mouth on the top of Tim's hand and speaking, lightly; "I am delighted to hear you have agreed to accompany me." 

He lower's Tim's hand slowly, and only enough so it isn't in their way as they stare at each-other for a long, drawn out moment; Tim pulls his hand back into his lap and chuckles lightly, asking "God I can't believe I'm going to have to look Bruce in the eye and tell him I'm staying with you for the month. That's going to be exciting." 


End file.
